Digimon Adventure: Miracle of The Chosen Children
by Ryuki Takaishi
Summary: Setelah beberapa tahun berlalu, muncul sebuah ancaman baru bagi anak-anak terpilih. Suatu bayangan yang tak terduga dari seorang teman! Beberapa masa lalu mereka yang juga menuntun perjalanan. Warnings: May contain mild language, OCs, Takari. Enjoy! Memperingati 14 tahun setelah kepergian anak-anak terpilih menuju dunia digital untuk pertama kali, Digimon Adventure!
1. Malam Itu

**Salam hangat, minna. Tak terasa sudah 14 tahun sejak pertama kali anak-anak terpilih menginjak dunia digital. Kali ini aku menulis fanfict untuk memperingati hari 8/1 tahun ini. Okay, tidak usah panjang-panjang. Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon – Belongs to Akiyoshi Hongo – BANDAI – TOEI**

**Happy Digimon 14th Anniversary, _Erabareshi Kodomotachi!_**

* * *

Digimon Adventure: Miracle of The Chosen Children

_~Ryuki Takaishi~_

Chapter 1

Malam Itu..

Hari-hari sekolahku akan segera dimulai. Aku akan kembali menginjak di sebuah lingkungan baru, teman-teman baru, sekolah baru, dan kehidupan baru. Namaku adalah Takeru Takaishi, kebanyakan orang memanggilku dengan nama depan. Orang tuaku memberikan nama itu dengan harapan agar aku dilahirkan menjadi seorang _ksatria_. Aku sungguh senang ketika mendengar semua itu, bahkan aku berjanji pada mereka untuk mewujudkannya. Namun, semuanya harus terhalang sebelum aku dapat menunjukkan akan mimpi mereka. Beberapa bulan setelah peristiwa Hikarigaoka, Ayah dan Ibuku memutuskan untuk berpisah malam itu. Aku merasakan ketakutan yang amat mendalam, bahkan aku mengingat saat memeluk kakakku Yamato sangat erat. Ia membelai kepalaku dan berusaha menenangkanku. Bagaimanapun suara Ibuku terdengar sangat menyedihkan dari luar sana, sangat jelas terdengar olehku.

"Takeru, apapun yang terjadi. Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu." ujar kakakku malam itu.

"_Tapi.. Onii-chan!"_ bantahku padanya.

Ia menghapus air mataku yang berlinang dan kemudian memberiku senyuman hangatnya. Ia membaringkanku kembali pada tempat tidur, dan memakaikanku selimut tebal. Dengan penuh kasih sayang, ia mendengungkan lagu tidur untukku guna menutupi suara ayah dan ibuku. Aku mendengarkan dengan tenang, suaranya memenuhi seluruh ruangan ini. Perlahan aku terbawa dalam alunan nada pengiring tidur kakakku, dan sekejap aku terlelap dalam alam mimpi.

Keesokan harinya, aku mendapati ruangan itu telah kosong. Kakakku tak berada lagi di sampingku, dan pintu kamar sudah terbuka. Kulihat ruangan itu sudah bertambah sepi, dan bahkan aku tak melihat lagi pakaian atau benda-benda milik kakakku berada di sana. Aku tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat, maka aku segera turun dari tempat tidur dan melangkah ke luar. Tiada siapapun lagi yang kutemui, kecuali Ibuku yang sedang memasak sarapan. Dengan langkah kecil yang gontai, aku menghampirinya.

"_Ne, Okaa-san.._" panggilku.

Ibuku sepertinya terkejut ketika mendengar suaraku. Ia menghentikan dirinya sementara, dan kemudian menatapku. Aku dapat merasakan aura kesedihan tersudut pada raut wajahnya. Saat itu aku masih sangat kecil, tak mengerti bagaimana memahami perasaan orang lain. Aku hanya bertanya dengan hati polosku itu.

"Di mana _Onii-chan?"_

Ia mendekapku erat. Dapat kurasakan ia menangis ketika memelukku. Aku sungguh terkejut melihat Ibuku tiba-tiba meneteskan air mata seperti ini. Aku selalu melihatnya sebagai sesosok Ibu yang tegar dan penuh semangat. Namun hari itu, ia seperti kehilangan semuanya. Aku hanya dapat terdiam ketika mendengar bahwa Ayahku membawa Kakakku pergi malam itu. Ibuku berkata jika keluarga kami akan berpisah untuk sementara waktu. Aku terperangah, berharap jika itu hanya sebatas hari ini. Namun ketika aku menunggu di depan pintu apartement, tiada satupun yang mengetuk pintu itu hingga matahari terbenam. Aku hampir menangis sampai mendengar langkah kaki Ibuku mendekat.

"Takeru, kamu sedang apa?" tanya Ibuku ketika menemukanku.

"_Okaa-san_._"_ panggilku. "Mengapa mereka belum juga kembali?"

Ibuku terdiam. Ia kemudian menuntun tanganku untuk berdiri. Dengan mata yang sembab, ia kembali menjelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia mengatakan jika keluarga kami sudah tak dapat bersatu kembali. Keadaan sudah menjadi semakin buruk sejak terakhir kali Ibuku mencoba untuk berbicara. Ia pun berkata jika Ayahku dan _Onii-chan_ tak akan kembali lagi ke rumah. Betapa hatiku hancur ketika mendengarnya. Saat itu aku tak pernah mengerti mengapa mereka memisahkan aku dan _Onii-chan_, yang kurasakan hanyalah rasa benci, dan emosi yang berlebihan.

Setelah makan malam, yang kulakukan hanyalah menangis semalaman di kamarku. Aku terbiasa tidur dengan _Onii-chan_, ia selalu memberikan suatu kenyamanan untukku. Terkadang ia bernyanyi, bercerita, atau bahkan mengobrol denganku sampai aku tertidur. Bagiku, ia adalah seorang kakak yang selalu kuinginkan. Tak peduli bagaimana cerahnya hari itu, atau sebanyak apapun permainan yang kumiliki. _Onii-chan_ selalu mengetahui apa yang terbaik untuk kulakukan. Bahkan ia bersedia memberikan _ice cream_-nya ketika aku tak menyukai milikku.

Waktu kian cepat berlalu, beberapa tahun setelah berpisahnya keluarga kami dan aku sudah bisa menerima perginya _Onii-chan_. Pada suatu hari saat aku baru pulang sekolah, Ibuku mengatakan jika aku mendapat surat dari seseorang. Setelah aku berganti pakaian, aku duduk di ruang tengah bersama Ibuku dan membaca surat itu. Tak kusangka jika _Onii-chan_ yang akan mengirimnya, rupanya ia masih mengingat aku dan Ibu. Aku sangat senang ketika mengetahui kabar kakakku baik-baik saja, dan ia pun sudah menginjak kelas 5 SD. Namun bagian paling menarik dari surat itu adalah, ia mengajakku untuk pergi ke perkemahan musim panas sekolahnya. Tentu aku sangat senang, ia mengatakan kalau perkemahannya akan dimulai pada tanggal 1 Agustus. Untuk itu aku memohon sebaik-baiknya pada Ibuku supaya mengizinkanku pergi. Dengan satu senyuman indah, Ibuku berkata aku dapat pergi ke perkemahan itu. Bahkan ia pun mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya, termasuk bekal dan pakaian.

Hari yang kutunggu akhirnya tiba, dan aku masih terpejam dalam tidurku. Kurasakan seseorang memanggil-manggil namaku, suara itu tidaklah asing. Aku merasa pernah mendengar suara itu, dan aku sangat yakin itu bukanlah suara Ibuku. Ketika aku membuka mata, aku melihat sosok yang sudah jauh lebih tinggi dari terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Namun raut wajahnya itu tak dapat membuat aku melupakan siapa dirinya. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, seketika aku memeluknya erat.

"Hai, Takeru." sapa kakakku.

"_Onii-chan_.._"_

Tak lama kemudian, ia memintaku untuk segera bersiap. Sementara ia dan Ibuku sedang berbincang ditemani oleh teh hangat. Tak kusangka jika hari ini akan tiba, bagaimanapun seseorang yang tengah duduk di sana itu adalah kakakku pada malam itu. Seusai mandi dan berganti pakaian, aku menemui mereka di ruang tengah sambil membawa tas ransel yang telah dipersiapkan oleh Ibuku. Aku sempat berbincang sebentar sebelum akhirnya kami berdua berdiri di depan pintu apartement dan pamit pergi. Tak lupa Ibuku selalu mengingatkan kami untuk berhati-hati. Dengan kupakai topi hijau itu, kami menuju perjalanan yang tak dapat terlupakan. Sebuah perkemahan musim panas yang menghantarkan kami menuju petualangan menyelamatkan sisi lain dunia.

Namun, semua itu kini sudah menjadi sebuah kenangan manis. Aku dapat mengenangnya sesaat ketika kurasakan membutuhkannya. Seiring berjalan waktu, aku tak mendengar apapun lagi tentang Dunia Digital. Bahkan ketika aku bertanya pada Koushiro-san, seseorang yang menjadi panutan anak-anak terpilih. Ia berkata kalau Dunia Digital kini sudah kembali normal, tiada satu hal yang mengganggu perantara dimensi dengan dunia kami. Aku tentu sungguh senang mendengarnya, aku tak perlu khawatir dengan Patamon yang kini berada di Dunia Digital. Ah ya, sepertinya aku belum mengatakan hal ini. Tiga tahun lalu, kami berencana mengirimkan kembali semua digimon menuju dunia asal mereka atas pesan dari Gennai. Kami semua tidak setuju pada awalnya, karena tentu saja kami telah terbiasa hidup dengan mereka. Salah satunya Daisuke-kun, ia menolak jika harus mengembalikan Veemon ke Dunia Digital. Namun beberapa dari kami adalah yang pernah meninggalkan digimon dan Dunia Digital untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Bahkan, aku melihat seperti ada beban pada Hikari. Namun keputusan adalah keputusan, kami beranggapan jika ini adalah hal terbaik bagi para digimon.

Setelah berpisahnya kami dengan para digimon, masa SMP ku dimulai. Tak seperti sebelumnya, aku berbeda sekolah dengan Hikari-chan dan Daisuke-kun. Bahkan setelah aku berbincang dengan mereka menggunakan _email_, mereka pun menghadiri sekolah yang berbeda. Hikari berada di SMP yang sama dengan Taichi. Sedangkan aku berada di tempat yang cukup jauh darisana. Kami jarang sekali bertatap muka, dikarenakan kehidupan sekolah kami menjadi semakin rumit dan tak memungkinkan untuk bertemu. Namun terkadang aku masih menghubungi mereka melalui telepon. Tahun terakhir di SMP, sekolahku menjadi sangat sibuk. Ingin rasanya aku menghubungi teman-temanku, namun sepertinya mereka pun sedang merasakan hal yang sama. Maka, pada akhirnya aku menghabiskan tahun terakhir di SMP tanpa mengetahui kabar mereka.

Ujian akhir pun dimulai, yang kurasakan waktu itu adalah gugup. Bahkan sebelum bel berbunyi pun, aku sudah membayangkan yang tidak-tidak dengan kertas soal di hadapanku itu. Namun, akupun mengingat jika hari itu serempak seluruh Jepang mengadakan ujian akhir. Aku jadi terheran apa Hikari dan Daisuke juga sedang gugup menanti ujian akhir ini. Kuharap mereka dapat melakukannya dengan baik, dan kita akan merayakan kelulusan bersama.

Hari di mana penantian kami selama jenjang SMP akhirnya tiba, aku lulus dengan nilai yang cukup baik. Bahkan Ibuku mengucapkan selamat dan bangga terhadapku. Kulihat senyum bahagia pun terurai dari semua teman-temanku. Tak sedikit dari mereka yang mengambil gambar kelulusan bersama, berbincang mengenai hari itu, dan saling bertanya tentang akan melanjutkan SMA di mana. Di saat aku sedang mengobrol dengan beberapa teman perempuan dari kelasku, seseorang menyentuh bahuku. Aku menoleh, dan menemukan teman sebangku-ku tengah tersenyum lebar.

"_Yo_, Takaishi-san!_"_ sapanya. Ia yang memakai _gakuran_ hitam persis sepertiku, dengan kacamata, dan rambut cokelat. Matanya yang berwarna cokelat gelap itu mengingatkanku pada Daisuke.

"_Ah_, Hiro-kun. Selamat atas kelulusanmu." ucapku antuasias. Mungkin hari ini akan menjadi hari dengan banyak ucapan selamat.

"Kau juga, selamat untukmu. Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Tentu, apa itu?"

Sempat terdengar hembusan napasnya sebelum kembali berkata. Ia memasukan kedua tangannya ke saku celana sembari bersender pada dinding.

"Uhm, _ano.._ Terimakasih telah menjadi temanku, Takaishi-san."

Aku menatapnya bingung. Sungguh aku tak pernah merasa memilih-milih siapa temanku. Namun daripada aku bertanya hal yang tidak-tidak, maka aku pun tersenyum dan mengatakan jika aku senang telah mengenalnya. Menurutku ia adalah orang yang baik, dan mengetahui apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Sepertinya ini adalah terakhir kalinya kita bertemu." ujarnya dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit lirih.

"Eh?! Hiro-kun, mengapa?"

"Karena, orang tua ku akan segera dipindahkan ke Amerika. Jadi aku akan melanjutkan SMA di sana."

"_Sou ka.._" timpalku. "Setidaknya kita sudah saling bertukar alamat _email_, jadi kita masih dapat saling berkirim kabar."

"Kau benar, namun aku akan berusaha untuk datang berkunjung ke Jepang ketika liburan." kata Hiro. Ia kemudian membungkuk dan berlalu sambil melambaikan tangan.

Aku membalas lambaian tangannya, dan menatap ia menghilang di kerumunan orang-orang. Hari itu adalah hari yang sangat cerah, tepat setelah upacara pelepasan dan kelulusan murid. Aku berjalan menuju stasiun kereta, dan pulang. Tak perlu aku lama menunggu di atas peron, sebuah gerbong kereta telah tiba dan membuka-kan pintunya. Hari itu, aku tiba di rumah lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sepertinya Ibuku sedang berada di rumah hari itu. Benar saja, suara percikan air di dapur menandakan ia tengah berada di sana.

"_Aku pulang_.." ucapku.

Minggu liburan pun berakhir, dengan atau tanpa kabar teman-temanku. Bahkan aku tak menerima satupun _email_ dari Hiro, mungkin saja ia sedang sibuk. Pagi ini aku terbangun di dalam kamarku yang sepi seperti biasanya, tak ada seseorang yang membangunkanku dengan suara khas nan ringan itu. Jika kuingat lagi, sudah tiga tahun lamanya ia tak bersamaku. Terkadang aku ingin mengetahui keadaan Patamon di Dunia Digital. Pasti telah banyak cerita sejak terakhir kali kami berbincang.

Satu kemeja putih, lengkap dengan _gakuran_ berwarna hitam telah tergantung di sana. Jika Patamon melihatku dengan seragam itu, mungkin ia akan mengatakan banyak sekali hal. Bahkan sebelum kepulangannya, ia memintaku untuk memakai seragam sekolah. Seperti yang sudah kuduga, ia terlihat sangat senang dan juga tampak kagum. Bukannya aku terlalu percaya diri atau apa, namun sepertinya itu adalah salah satu hal yang ia nantikan. Tidak heran, aku sering berpapasan dengan mereka yang memakai seragam ini ketika aku masih duduk di bangku SD. Akupun masih mengingat apa yang ditanyakannya padaku...

"_Takeruu, mengapa kau tak memakai pakaian seperti mereka?"_

"_Itu untuk mereka yang sudah duduk di bangku SMP atau SMA, teman."_ jawabku. "_Suatu hari nanti, akupun akan memakainya."_

"_Benarkah?" _tanya Patamon. "_Takeru! Aku ingin melihatmu dalam seragam itu!"_

Setelah itu, sudah satu tahun sejak keinginan Patamon terngiang di telingaku. Kembali pada hari terakhir di SD Odaiba, hari itu jatuh pada musim saat bunga sakura berguguran. Aku datang ke sekolah bersama _Onii-chan_, juga Hikari yang datang bersama Taichi-san. Ah, sebenarnya tidak asing jika mereka yang mengantar. Sejak keduanya adalah alumnus di sekolah ini. Daisuke-kun datang bersama ayahnya, Iori bersama kakeknya, dan Miyako-san, ia bersama Ibunya.

Hari itu, semua digimon ikut bersama kami. Bahkan mereka yang mengejekku di kelas dengan mengatakan semua itu hanya sebuah khayalan, kini melihat sebuah hal nyata. Pada awalnya mereka menganggap aku hanya terlalu banyak menonton TV dan bermain _game_. Namun setidaknya, mereka percaya setelah Patamon memperkenalkan dirinya. Tidak satu atau dua yang terbata-bata mengatakan _'bi-bisa.. benda itu bisa bicara!'_. Memang terlihat sedikit usil, namun tak ada salahnya jika mereka mengetahui Dunia Digital bukanlah hanya sebuah khayalan.

Kepuasan hatiku berujung ketika malam sebelum kepulangan mereka menuju Dunia Digital, aku dan Patamon menghabiskan malam itu saling bercerita tentang banyak hal. Bahkan kami sempat berbagi banyak rahasia, yang pasti akan terjaga. Di suatu keheningan, tiba-tiba perhatian Patamon teralih pada seragam baruku. Seragam itu mirip sekali dengan yang dimiliki _Onii-chan_. Jas yang berwarna hijau dengan kemeja berwarna putih. Ia kemudian menatapku dan tersenyum.

"_Takeru, aku ingin kau memakai itu untuk besok!"_

"_Seragamku? Mengapa teman?"_ tanyaku sedikit heran.

"_Jika itu adalah hal terakhir yang kulihat darimu, seragam sekolah itu adalah yang kuinginkan."_

Maka, saat keesokan hari. Aku memakai seragam sekolah baruku menuju Hikarigaoka. Patamon terlihat sangat bahagia ketika aku memakai jas berwarna hijau itu, ia mengatakan jika aku terlihat gagah. Bagaimanapun tetap saja, aku tak dapat menyangkal jika akupun menyukai seragam itu. Bahkan tak hanya dirinya, Hikari pun menatap bingung aku dalam seragam sekolah. Kebetulan, itu pun adalah kali pertama ia melihatku. Berbeda dengan Daisuke, ia tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika melihatku sampai dengan seragam di hari libur.

Namun, aku tak menyangka jika hari itu akan menjadi cukup sulit. Walaupun kami telah menganggap ini adalah hal terbaik, dan para digimon kami akan baik-baik saja. Tetapi kau tak dapat membohongi suatu perasaan. Bermula pada tanggal 1 Agustus saat perkemahan musim panas, dan kami sempat terpisah untuk waktu yang cukup lama, dan kemudian kami dipertemukan kembali. Entah mengapa, sulit rasanya mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Kulihat Hikari-chan sudah tak dapat menahan dirinya, ia yang semula berkata akan baik-baik saja, namun kini kesedihan yang terurai dalam air matanya tak terbendung kembali. Ia memberikan pelukan terakhir untuk Tailmon. Bahkan Daisuke, Iori, Miyako-san, dan Ichijouji, mereka pun tak ingin menjadikan hari itu adalah kenangan yang singkat. Kini yang kupikirkan, mereka hanya pergi untuk sesaat dan pada suatu hari kami akan bertemu kembali. Namun, aku tersadar jika hal itu hanya sebuah dorongan untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan ini dalam kesedihan. Saat itu juga, sebuah cahaya terang mengelilingi mereka.

"_Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Takeru.."_ ucap Patamon.

"_Kau juga.. Patamon.."_

"_Takeru, selamat tinggal.."_

Cahaya itu kemudian menghilang, sekaligus membawa para digimon kami menuju dunia mereka. Angin segar berhembus seketika, seakan memberi pesan jika semua akan baik-baik saja. Dengan bantuan semangat dari Taichi-san, kakakku, Sora-san, Mimi-san, Koushiro-san, dan Jyou-san juga, kami mulai dapat berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki. Sepertinya memang Patamon tak lagi hinggap di kepalaku, namun rasanya menjadi semakin berat.

Hari itu kami berencana untuk menghibur diri. Aku, _Onii-chan, _Hikari, Taichi-san dan Daisuke pergi ke tempat arena bermain. Sementara kami menghabiskan hari, semangatku perlahan mulai pulih. Waktu terus bergulir sampai pada akhirnya kami kelelahan bermain. Langit yang semula terang benderang kini telah terganti malam. Saat itu juga, adalah terakhir kali aku bertemu Hikari. Selanjutnya, kami hanya memberi kabar melalui telepon ataupun _email._ Begitupun dengan Daisuke, terkadang ketika aku meneleponnya ia tak ada di rumah.

* * *

Hal ini berlanjut sampai tiga tahun kemudian...

Pagi ini aku telah bersiap untuk pergi sekolah, hari ini adalah hari pertama. Kuharap aku tak akan terlambat, karena perlu kereta untuk mencapai sekolahku. Setelah menghabiskan sepotong roti yang dipanggang oleh Ibuku, aku beranjak pergi. Hal pertama yang kutemukan pagi itu adalah, Miyako-san dan Iori-kun. Seperti halnya hari pertama ketika aku pindah ke SD Odaiba, mereka menyapaku tepat di lift apartement. Entah mengapa, aku merasakan seperti kembali ke hari itu.

"_Ohayo!"_ sapa Miyako dengan semangat.

"Takeru-san, _ohayo!"_ ucap Iori-kun, kini ia sudah kelas 2 SMP.

Aku pun menyapa mereka dengan senang hati. Kami meninggalkan apartement bersama-sama, dan berpisah di persimpangan jalan. Miyako-san dan Iori-kun bersekolah di tempat yang berdekatan. Tadinya akupun ingin bersekolah di sana, namun Ibuku mengatakan jika aku akan bersekolah di tempat berbeda. Suatu tempat yang memerlukan kereta untuk menjangkaunya.

Aku sudah menggenggam sebuah karcis yang akan kugunakan untuk masuk, dan kurasa aku bukanlah satu-satunya anak dengan seragam sekolah ini. Kulihat beberapa juga memakai seragam dan atribut yang sama. Aku berjalan mengikuti beberapa rombongan, dan berakhir di satu peron. Di sana terdapat beberapa kursi tunggu, namun sayang sekali sudah penuh oleh orang-orang. Jadi aku terpaksa menunggu sambil berdiri. Pagi itu terlihat sangat ramai, aku menyusuri stasiun kereta yang cukup luas itu dengan pandanganku.

Satu per satu kuperhatikan orang yang berlalu-lalang di koridor. Sesaat kemudian, mataku terhenti pada seorang perempuan yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi stasiun. Ia memiliki rambut coklat dengan potongan se-bahu, bagian kanan rambutnya dijepit dengan jepitan berwarna _pink_, ia sepertinya kini sudah lebih tinggi, dan juga tubuhnya sudah berkembang layaknya para remaja. Ia juga memakai seragam yang jika kuperhatikan adalah seragam dari sekolahku. Tiba-tiba, aku menyadari jika ia pun menatapku. Maka aku cepat-cepat membuang muka dan bersikap seolah tak ada apa-apa. Aku tak berani menoleh kembali, karena aku merasakan seperti ia memperhatikanku.

Tak lama setelah aku mencoba mengusir pikiran itu, kereta yang kutunggu akhirnya tiba...


	2. Kisah Tak Terucap

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon – ****All except the stories and OCs are b****elongs to Akiyoshi Hongo – BANDAI – TOEI**

* * *

Chapter 2:

_Kisah Tak Terucap_

Inilah SMA Nishihara, tempat yang akan kudatangi sampai tiga tahun kemudian. Aku berdiri di depan pintu kelas dengan papan bertuliskan 1-B. Seorang guru di sana memberiku petunjuk tentang kelas yang akan kutempati. Ketika aku melangkah masuk, di sana sudah ada beberapa orang. Aku mengitari kelas, dan menemukan satu meja yang terletak tiga baris dari depan bertuliskan nama _'Takaishi_'_. _Segera aku menaruh tas di atas meja, dan menduduki tempat itu. Tak ada seorangpun yang kukenal berada di kelas ini. Satu persatu anak lain memasuki ruangan, beberapa di antaranya adalah anak-anak perempuan dengan wajah yang cukup manis.

Sebentar lagi upacara penerimaan siswa baru akan segera dimulai. Selagi aku merapikan dasi, seseorang menyentuh pundakku dari belakang. Ketika aku menoleh, ia ternyata adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang duduk di belakangku. Ia memiliki rambut yang hitam pekat, dan mata berwarna cokelat. Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum padaku sambil menyapa.

"_Yo,_ namaku Mamoru Seiichi. _Yoroshiku._"

"Ah, hai. Namaku Takeru Takaishi,_ yoroshiku ne_." ucapku membalas sapaannya.

"Takaishi-san, kau berasal dari mana?" tanyanya.

"Odaiba, kau sendiri Seiichi-san?"

"Ah, panggil saja aku Mamoru. Aku berasal dari..."

Begitulah awal kisah pertemananku di jenjang SMA. Kami mengobrol sampai saat upacara penerimaan siswa dimulai. Ketika aku berjalan di lorong kelas, seorang perempuan yang kutemukan di stasiun tadi pagi kini melangkah keluar dari kelas sebelah. Aku menghentikan langkah, begitu juga dengan gadis itu. Kami sempat bertatapan cukup lama, dan kemudian ia tersenyum padaku. Gadis itu berbalik dan menghilang bersama kerumunan para murid lainnya.

Hari pertama kami lalui dengan upacara penerimaan yang berlangsung dengan tenang dan diakhiri oleh pidato dari ketua OSIS, tak pernah kuduga jika ketua OSIS sekolah ini adalah seorang perempuan. Ia memiliki rambut cokelat kehitaman sepunggung, dan tinggi badannya yang semampai. Dari raut wajahnya dapat terlihat sosok disiplin dan tegas. Entah mengapa, aku selalu menemukan orang-orang dengan wajah seperti ini sebagai tipikal pemimpin. Selagi ia berbicara di depan, aku merasakan seseorang seperti menyikutku. Ketika aku menoleh, ternyata anak yang tadi mengobrol denganku di kelas. Aku mengernyitkan dahi pertanda tak mengerti.

"Kau lihat ketua OSIS itu?" ucapnya berbisik.

Aku kembali menatap seseorang yang tengah berbicara di depan, dan kemudian kembali menoleh pada Seiichi. Aku menganggukan kepala, mencoba tak membuat sedikitpun suara.

"Ia manis sekali.." katanya lagi.

Aku kemudian menyadari jika wajahnya semakin memerah. Dengan mulutnya yang sedikit menganga itu, kuharap ia masih mengingat jika kami masih berada di dalam upacara penerimaan. Sesaat kemudian, pidato selesai diberikan dan seluruh ruangan riuh dengan suara tepuk tangan yang meriah. Upacara pun selesai dilaksanakan, dan aku sudah resmi menjadi murid di sekolah itu. Setelah ini, aku dan yang lain kembali ke kelas untuk jam istirahat.

Suasana yang asing berikut tempatnya, membuatku belum terlalu terbiasa untuk berkeliling. Maka aku memutuskan untuk tinggal di kelas, bermain dengan catatanku. Beberapa kali aku menggambar _crest_ milik para anak-anak terpilih, dimulai dari milik Taichi-san sampai terakhir milik Hikari-chan. Ketika aku selesai menggambar kedelapan _crest_ itu, aku terpikirkan sesuatu. Entah bagaimanapun kau menaruhnya, urutan _crest_ itu selalu sama. Berawal dengan keberanian dan berakhir dengan cahaya. Tanpa sadar, bayangan seseorang menutupi catatanku. Aku mengadah keatas dan menemukan Mamoru berdiri di sana.

"Hoi, Takaishi. Kau sedang apa?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya sedang bosan, dan menggambar di balik catatanku." Aku menunjukkan halaman terakhir yang berisi kedelapan lambang itu.

"Hee? Kau suka menggambar? Coba kulihat!" katanya sambil mencermati apa yang kugambar. Ketika kuperhatikan, ia seperti terpaku pada kedelapan lambang di hadapannya. Gerakan mata itu seperti mengatakan bahwa ia pernah melihatnya.

"Mamoru-kun, ada sesuatu?" tanyaku.

"A-ah, tidak..." jawabnya terbata-bata. "B-Baiklah, sampai nanti!"

Saat itu juga ia berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan kelas. Aku terheran dengan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba seperti ini. Kuperhatikan kembali halaman yang terbuka dari catatanku, apa yang kugambar di sini hanyalah delapan _crest_ milik anak-anak terpilih. Sungguh, bahkan aku ragu jika ia mengetahui apa yang kugambar. Aku kembali merapikan catatanku, dan memasukannya ke dalam tas.

Hari itu kami hanya memulai perkenalan di kelas, dan aku seperti biasa memperkenalkan diriku. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang terlihat percaya diri, dan adapun yang masih menahan dirinya. Bagaimanapun juga, orang-orang ini adalah yang akan bersamaku untuk satu tahun ke depan. Begitu juga seseorang yang duduk di belakangku. Entah mengapa sejak kejadian tadi, ia tidak lagi seperti sebelum upacara pembukaan. Sekarang dia terlihat lebih diam. Aku tak berani bertanya apapun padanya, karena kami pun baru saja saling mengenal.

Sekolah pun berakhir lebih cepat hari itu. Aku segera mengemas barang-barang ku, dan melangkah keluar kelas. Sudah kuduga jika lorong sekolah akan penuh dengan murid-murid. Namun aku tak memperdulikan dan terus melangkah. Ketika aku melalui beberapa kerumunan, samar-samar kudengar beberapa anak perempuan yang berbisik-bisik. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, namun mereka tertawa kecil ketika aku menoleh pada mereka. Tanpa menghiraukan, aku kembali berjalan menuruni tangga dan keluar gedung sekolah. Sentuhan angin pada wajahku memberikan sensasi segar yang memulihkan semangat. Saat itu jam tanganku menunjukkan pukul 11, dan aku segera beranjak menuju stasiun yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari sana. Hanya perlu berjalan kaki, dan aku sudah dapat melihatnya.

Secarik karcis sudah berada di tanganku. Aku memasukannya pada pintu masuk stasiun, dan pintu itupun terbuka. Hal ini akan berlangsung sampai aku lulus nanti, dan aku bertanya-tanya apakah nantinya aku tak akan bosan dengan rutinitas seperti ini? Ah sudahlah, terkadang aku memang sering terpikirkan hal yang aneh. Sesampainya aku di peron stasiun, aku tak melihat siapapun kecuali seorang gadis yang tengah duduk di sana. Tak salah lagi, perempuan ini adalah seseorang yang berada di stasiun tadi pagi. Hal lain yang menarik perhatianku, juga meyakinkanku adalah sesuatu berwarna _pink _dan putih yang digenggamnya. Perlahan aku melangkah tuk mendekat, sampai kini aku berada di sisinya, ia yang sedang menatap benda itu.

"Kau masih menggenggamnya." ucapku.

"Tentu saja, benda ini adalah sebagian dari hidupku." jawab gadis itu sambil tersenyum. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Takeru-kun?"

"Sudah lama sekali, Hikari-chan."

"Kukira kau sudah melupakan namaku..." ia tertawa kecil.

"Tidak mungkin aku melupakannya." jawabku.

Stasiun hari itu terlihat sepi, dan bahkan kereta belum juga akan tiba. Aku berjalan menuju mesin penjual otomatis dan kembali dengan dua kaleng minuman. Kembali aku menuju tempat Hikari sedang menunggu, dan kuberikan salah satu minumanku padanya.

"_Arigatou_, Takeru-kun." ucapnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana Taichi-san? Apa kalian masih berada di apartement yang sama?"

"_Onii-chan_ baik-baik saja, namun ia sekarang tinggal di luar kota untuk kuliah. Jadi, aku hanya tinggal bersama Ayah dan Ibuku di apartement itu."

"Begitu ya, sudah banyak yang terjadi setelah tiga tahun." ujarku sambil meneguk minuman itu.

"Begitulah.."

Seketika terjadi keheningan di antara kami, aku duduk menyender pada kursi dan menjejakkan kaki ku pada lantai peron. Kulirik Hikari mencoba untuk menyamai posisi duduknya denganku, namun kini kakinya melambai-lambai tak dapat menyentuh lantai. Bangku stasiun itu memang cukup tinggi. Ketika melihatnya, aku tanpa sadar mencoba untuk menahan tawa. Bukannya aku ingin mengejek Hikari, namun ia terlihat sangat lucu ketika melakukannya. Sebelum ia menyadari hal itu, aku segera membahas topik yang lain. Berhubung akupun belum mengetahui kabar Daisuke setelah tiga tahun, mungkin saja Hikari mengetahuinya.

"Uhm, Hikari-chan..."

"Hmm?"

"Aku belum mendengar kabar Daisuke-kun, bagaimana jika setelah ini kita mengunjunginya?"

"Ah? Daisuke-kun? _Ch-Chotto..._ Takeru-kun..." ucap Hikari terbata-bata. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menahannya.

"Ada apa, Hikari-chan?" tanyaku dalam nada sedikit khawatir.

Sesaat kemudian kudengar suara kereta mendekat, dan berhenti tepat di peron stasiun.

"U-Uh, tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo!" seru Hikari dan menarik tanganku masuk kereta.

* * *

Sepanjang jalan menuju Odaiba, aku tak berbicara apapun dengan Hikari. Perjalanan kami yang cukup memakan waktu itu, sepertinya membuat ia kelelahan dan tertidur. Aku yang tak melihat ada tempat duduk kosong, maka membiarkan Hikari untuk duduk di kursi yang tersisa. Ia tak banyak berubah sejak terakhir aku bertemu dengannya, wajah manis dengan senyumnya itu masih terurai jelas. Ia tertidur sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Akhirnya kami tiba di stasiun Shimbashi. Kulihat Hikari sudah terjaga sesaat sebelum kami sampai, ia merapikan rambutnya dan juga memasang kembali jepit rambut berwarna _pink_ itu. Ia menoleh padaku yang sedang berdiri dan tersenyum. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari senyumnya itu, walau aku terbiasa melihatnya ketika kecil. Namun entah mengapa, aku sedikit... canggung ketika melihatnya sekarang ini.

"Takeru-kun, bukankah kita akan menggunakan rute Yurikamome?" tanya Hikari ketika mengikutiku berjalan di stasiun.

"Uhm iya, memangnya kenapa Hikari-chan?"

"Yurikamome ada di sana, Takeru-kun." ujarnya sambil menunjuk arah yang berlawanan.

Saat itu juga, aku merasa sangat beruntung pulang bersama Hikari. Entah apa yang akan terjadi jika aku tak menemukannya di stasiun tadi. Walau aku terlihat sangat malu atas tingkahku, namun Hikari tak tertawa sedikitpun. Ia hanya kemudian menyadarkanku, dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Takeru-kun?" panggilnya ketika aku tak bergeming sedikitpun.

Aku melihat kearahnya yang sudah beberapa langkah di depanku, seketika aku tersadar dari lamunanku yang tak kumengerti apa. Segera kuimbangi langkah Hikari, dan bersama kami melanjutkan perjalanan pulang menuju Odaiba. Berbeda dengan jalur sebelumnya, kali ini tidak banyak penumpang yang berada di kereta. Tadinya aku hanya ingin berdiri, namun Hikari menarik lengan seragamku untuk duduk.

"Kau ini sama sekali tidak berubah, selalu saja mementingkan orang lain." ujar Hikari padaku.

"Aku? Mementingkan orang lain?"

"Yaa, tidakkah kau ingat ketika malam hari kita mengalahkan Demon?"

"Uhm, aku tak terlalu ingat. Memangnya, apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku kembali.

"Kau memaksa Ichijouji untuk ikut diantar pulang, sementara Takeru-kun memilih untuk berjalan kaki."

"Oh, itu..." gumamku. "Itu karena memang apartementku tak jauh, dan juga Ichijouji belum juga pulih saat itu. Ja-Jadi.. tak heran jika aku memaksanya." jawabku hampir kehabiskan kata-kata.

"_Nee,_ Takeru-kun adalah Takeru-kun. Kau sama sekali tidak berubah." kata Hikari sambil tertawa kecil.

Aku pun ikut tertawa mendengar apa yang dikatakannya, mungkin Hikari memang benar. Namun yang kurasakan, aku adalah seseorang yang egois. Aku hanya memperhatikan keinginanku terhadap mereka, dan tak melihat apa yang mereka inginkan terhadapku. Sulit memang jika kau ingin menjaga semua teman-temanmu, namun kau hanya mengikuti kata hatimu dan tak mendengarkan semua teman-temanmu bagaimana untuk melakukannya. Walaupun apa yang kulakukan tak sedikitpun mengecewakan, aku sesekali ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi jika aku mengikuti mereka.

Tak terasa, kereta yang kami tumpangi sudah mencapai Odaiba. Aku segera beranjak keluar kereta diikuti oleh Hikari. Aku menatap Hikari yang berjalan di sebelah kiri-ku, ia memakai seragam yang beratribut sama denganku. Tanda pengenal SMA Nishihara yang terpasang pada seragam sekolahnya. Tidaklah aneh jika kami dari sekolah yang sama, jalan beriringan untuk pulang bersama. Namun tetap saja, aku mendengar beberapa ibu-ibu yang berada di toko dekat stasiun bergumam.

"_Kau lihat gadis yang di sana itu? Dia manis sekali, beruntung anak laki-laki itu memilikinya..."_ ucap seseorang yang terdengar jelas olehku. Hal ini tentu saja membuatku menjadi sedikit salah tingkah, dan canggung. Aku tak mengerti, padahal ketika kecil kami sering bermain bersama, pergi sekolah bersama, dan begitupun juga pulang sekolah. Aku hanya mengira, bahwa tiga tahun lamanya tidak bertemu lah yang menyebabkan semua hal ini terjadi.

"Eh? Takeru-kun? Kau selalu melamun daritadi, _daijoubu ka?"_

"A-Ah, tidak... Aku tidak apa-apa." jawabku.

Kami melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kediaman Motomiya. Tak kusangka jika aku masih mengingat arah menuju tempat itu. Berdiri sebuah apartement, yang salah satunya adalah ditempati oleh keluarga Motomiya. Ketika aku akan menekan bel, Hikari tiba-tiba menarik lenganku. Ia menundukkan kepala, seraya ingin menahanku untuk pergi.

"Hikari-chan?"

"Uhm, Takeru-kun. Apapun yang terjadi nanti, berjanjilah padaku supaya kau dapat menerimanya."

Aku tertegun dengan apa yang dikatakan Hikari. Ia kemudian melepaskan lenganku, dan membiarkanku menekan bel itu. Tak lama, pintu itupun terbuka. Seorang anak laki-laki dengan memakai celana pendek, kaus, dan rambut spiky hitam kecokelatan itu sudah tak asing lagi bagiku. Kini ia tak lagi memakai _goggle_ yang sudah menjadi lambang pemimpin bagi anak-anak terpilih, dirinya juga sudah menjadi lebih tinggi dari terakhir aku bertemu. Menurutku ia terlihat baik-baik saja, dan aku tak mengerti apa yang dikhawatirkan Hikari-chan.

"_Hai, _Daisuke-kun!" sapaku dengan antuasias.

Aku menunggu, menunggu, menunggunya untuk berteriak dan menyapaku seperti dirinya yang dulu. Namun apa yang kulihat, hanyalah ia dengan ekspresi wajah yang datar dan seperti tak mengerti apa yang kukatakan. Ia kemudian menoleh pada seseorang yang ada di sisiku, Hikari.

"Oh, kau lagi. Gadis berambut coklat, apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya dengan nada yang dingin.

* * *

Aku terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Daisuke. Ia layaknya seseorang yang tak mengenal kami. Kupikir ini hanyalah candaannya yang sudah tiga tahun tak bertemu. Maka aku mencoba untuk tetap tenang, dan berusaha untuk tak terjebak dengan apapun yang ia lakukan.

"Daisuke-kun, ini aku Hikari! Kau tak mengenalku?"

"Hikari? _Huh,_ kau selalu datang kesini dan menyebut nama itu di hadapanku. Bahkan aku tak mengenal siapa kau..."

Wajah Hikari memerah, kulihat ia seperti ingin menangis serta menahan emosinya. Ia menatap Daisuke cukup lama, namun tiada balasan yang diberikan oleh anak laki-laki ini. Ia hanya berdiri di depan pintu, seakan kami adalah tamu yang tak dikenal.

"Daisuke-kun... baik, tak apa jika kau tak mengenalku. Namun apa kau tak mengenal seseorang yang berada di hadapanmu itu?!" Hikari berteriak sambil terisak.

"Jadi, kaupun membawa si pirang ini bersamamu. Aku tak mengerti apa yang kalian inginkan, namun sudah kukatakan padamu jika tak ada urusan denganku maka enyahlah!"

Hikari terpaku seketika, kata-kata itu adalah yang pertama dan baru kali ini kudengar dari Daisuke. Sejak kecil ia tak pernah sedikitpun ingin menyakiti hati Hikari, bahkan aku mengetahui jika ia ingin untuk mendapatkannya. Saat itu juga, aku diceritakan jika kehadiranku di tengah mereka adalah suatu penghalang bagi Daisuke. Aku mendengarnya dari Miyako, ketika mengetahui hal ini aku menjadi sedikit bersalah. Namun itu semua tak memadamkan api persahabatan kami. Aku sendiri tak dapat menyangkal, jika saat itu aku tak ingin kehilangan Hikari. Maka secara tidak sadar, aku dan Daisuke telah bersaing satu sama lain. Lalu, hal seperti ini pun terjadi. Air mata Hikari yang semula hanya membasahi matanya, kini mengalir melalui pipi dan jatuh pada seragam sekolahnya. Ia kemudian menggenggam tas sekolahnya erat, dan kembali menatap Daisuke dengan amat kesal.

"Daisuke-kun _wa baka!"_ teriak Hikari dan berlari menjauh sambil menangis.

"Hikari-chan!" sahutku.

Namun sebelum aku melangkahkan kaki untuk mengejarnya, aku kembali menatap pemuda yang masih berdiri di depan pintu itu. Aku mengetahui jika Daisuke tak akan bercanda melebihi batas, namun jika seperti ini... maka aku tak mengerti apa yang ada di pikirannya. Daisuke yang sekarang, bukanlah Daisuke yang kukenal.

"_Omae..."_ gumamku dan segera berlari mengejar Hikari.

Aku menuruni tangga dengan cepat, dan menemukan Hikari tak lagi berada di gedung apartement itu. Ketika aku menoleh ke arah kanan jalan, kulihat seorang gadis dengan seragam sekolah itu berada di sana dengan langkah kaki seakan ia berusaha lari menjauh sekuat tenaga.

"Hikari-chan!" teriakku ketika mengejarnya.

Ia tetap tak mendengarku dan terus berlari. Aku dapat mengerti bagaimana rasa sakit yang Hikari rasakan saat ini. Sejak kecil, aku berjanji padanya akan selalu menjaga Hikari. Bahkan sampai hari ini, aku masih mengingat apa yang kukatakan. Namun mengapa? Mengapa aku dapat membiarkan perasaan Hikari tersakiti?

"Hikari-chan, tunggu!" sahutku dan menggenggam lengannya.

"Lepaskan!" ujarnya memberontak.

"Hikari-chan!"

Aku berteriak cukup kencang, sampai lengan Hikari melemas dan tak lagi melawan. Ia menatapku dengan wajah yang lesu dan matanya yang sembab karena menangis. Aku tak tahan melihatnya, maka kuambilkan sapu tangan putih dari kantung celanaku. Perlahan aku hapuskan air mata yang tersisa, dan kemudian memberikan sapu tangan itu padanya.

"Maafkan aku, Takeru-kun..."

"_Daijoubu_..." gumamku mencoba menenangkannya. "Hikari-chan, bisa kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi?"

Ia kemudian mengangguk pelan, dan berbalik melanjutkan langkahnya.

Kami berakhir di suatu _cafe_ yang tak jauh dari sana. Ia memesan secangkir susu cokelat hangat, sedangkan aku memesan secangkir _latte_. Hikari sekarang tengah duduk berhadapan denganku, ia sempat merapikan seragam dan juga rambutnya. Kini senyum yang kulihat di stasiun tadi, tak terurai sedikitpun darinya. Perlahan Hikari mulai meneguk susu cokelat itu, dan berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Ia menaruh cangkir itu, dan kemudian menghembuskan napas.

"Semua ini bermula ketika tahun terakhir di SMP. Waktu itu aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari upacara pelepasan murid. Lalu kemudian, di tengah perjalanan aku bertemu dengan Daisuke-kun. Ia berkata kalau tadinya ia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju sekolahku..."

Hikari terhenti sebentar, dan ia mengambil napas.

"Daisuke-kun maupun aku saling memberi selamat atas kelulusan kami, ia pun terlihat senang hari itu. Ia juga menginginkan jika saat SMA nanti supaya kita kembali bersekolah di tempat yang sama. Namun, tak lama setelah itu... sesuatu yang buruk terjadi."

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku selagi mendengarkan cerita itu dengan antuasias.

"Sebelum pulang, ia mengajakku pergi ke taman. Ia berkata ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakannya. Aku bersama Daisuke berada di sisi jalan, menunggu lampu lalu lintas kembali hijau untuk pejalan kaki. Aku sangat yakin ketika itu lampu telah berganti, dan jalanan sangatlah kosong. Ketika aku sampai di pertengahan jalan, aku mendengar suara klakson mobil berikut sorot lampunya sedang melaju cepat kearahku. Saat itu, kurasakan dunia berputar sangat lambat. Kulihat Daisuke-kun berlari kearahku, dan mendorongku ke sisi lain jalan. Hal selanjutnya, aku mendengar suara. Ketika aku mencoba bertumpu pada kedua tanganku, kulihat seseorang sudah terbaring di depan mobil yang sekarang terhenti itu. Kemeja putih yang ia gunakan sudah berlumuran darah, aku tak dapat melihat wajahnya, sampai tak lama kemudian ambulans datang dan membawanya ke rumah sakit..."

Sesekali Hikari terisak ketika bercerita, ia menggunakan sapu tanganku untuk menghapus air matanya yang kini kembali berjatuhan. Ia menenangkan dirinya, seraya menatapku untuk beberapa saat. Hikari pun kemudian menghembuskan napas, ia sepertinya belum selesai juga bercerita tentang hal ini.

"Dua minggu setelah kejadian itu, aku mendapat kabar jika Daisuke telah siuman. Maka aku mengunjunginya di rumah sakit. Dokter mengatakan jika Daisuke hanya terluka ringan, dan butuh beristirahat sampai beberapa waktu. Pada awalnya, aku sudah sangat senang mengetahui Daisuke baik-baik saja. Namun kemudian, Dokter juga mengatakan jika itu bukanlah satu-satunya yang dialami Daisuke. Ternyata ia mengalami cedera kepala dan.. setelah siuman, ia tak dapat mengingat apapun."

Aku tertegun, cerita ini sangatlah berbeda dari apa yang kubayangkan.

"_Daisuke-kun... ia hilang ingatan?"_ gumamku dalam ketidakpercayaan.


	3. Aku, Kau, dan Sebuah Masa Lalu

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon – ****All except the stories and OCs are b****elongs to Akiyoshi Hongo – BANDAI – TOEI**

* * *

Chapter 3:

_Aku, Kau, dan Sebuah Masa Lalu_

Saat itu juga aku terdiam dengan apa yang Hikari ceritakan. Pertanyaanku tentang sikap Daisuke yang kini sangat dingin nan arogan itu sekarang sudah terjawab. Daisuke kehilangan ingatannya, bahkan Hikari sekalipun tak dapat teringat olehnya. Tentu saja ini menjadi luka yang amat dalam untuk semua yang mengenalnya, ketika mereka mengetahui Daisuke yang semula periang, dan selalu tersenyum kini akan mengabaikan mereka.

"Daisuke-kun.. ia... kehilangan ingatan hanya karena untuk menyelamatkanku..." ucap Hikari sambil terisak.

Benar juga, Hikari bercerita jika Daisuke menyelamatkannya karena ada sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang. Namun, bukankah akulah di sini yang mengatakan tentang janji itu? Bukankah aku yang berkata sendiri akan melindungi Hikari? Namun ketika saat seperti ini, mengapa aku tak berada di sisinya? Aku hanya tetap membiarkan waktu berjalan, sementara salah satu temanku kehilangan semua kenangan indah hanya karena aku tak menggenggam janji itu. Apa yang kupikirkan? Apa seseorang sepertiku ini pantas menggenggam sebuah lambang harapan? kutaruh kembali cangkir berisi _latte _itu, dan kemudian kutundukkan kepala. Aku ingin berteriak saat itu, namun.. aku tak dapat melakukannya.

"Takeru-kun?" panggil Hikari.

"_Gomen_, Hikari-chan..."

Gumamku hampir berbisik dan kemudian menatapnya. Namun Hikari kemudian memandangku dengan tatapan heran. Tak kusangka jika ia mendengar perkataanku yang hampir tak mengeluarkan suara itu.

"Huh? Mengapa kau meminta maaf, Takeru-kun?"

"A-Ah? _Na-Nande mo nai.."_

Kuketuk-ketukkan jari tanganku pada meja kaca itu, entah mengapa hari ini rasanya perasaanku tercampur aduk. Maka aku tak berkata apapun lagi pada Hikari dan meneguk habis minumanku. Hari itu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua siang, Hikari pun sepertinya sudah selesai. Kami berdua kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulang di tengah sinar matahari yang cukup terik siang itu. Sesekali aku memandangnya, dan tatapan kami bertemu untuk beberapa saat. Senyumnya yang manis itu masih tetap sama sejak pertama kami bertemu, aku tak mengerti mengapa hal sekecil itu dapat memberikanmu suatu semangat.

"Hikari-chan, aku akan membantumu untuk mengembalikan ingatan Daisuke-kun!"

"Takeru-kun?" tanya Hikari sembari menatapku.

"Kita akan berusaha sebaik mungkin, bukankah begitu?"

Senyum tipis Hikari kini berubah menjadi senyum lebar penuh keceriaan. Dengan semangat, Hikari menganggukan kepalanya. Kali ini aku mengerti apa yang sebenarnya menjadi sesuatu dalam diri Hikari, ia merasa bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Hikari merasa jika Daisuke kehilangan ingatan karena dirinya. Maka ia memiliki keinginan untuk mengembalikan semuanya kembali utuh, walaupun kenyataan pahit tengah menunggunya. Daisuke tak segan-segan membentak kami saat itu, hal yang tak mungkin ia lakukan ketika kami bersama dulu.

Kami akhirnya berpisah di depan gedung apartement Yagami, ia melambaikan tangannya padaku sambil tersenyum. Aku pun membalasnya. Hikari berlari ke dalam seraya aku melanjutkan langkah kaki menuju apartementku yang tak jauh dari sana. Kulihat matahari sudah mulai terbenam, yang tak lama lagi akan berganti bulan. Bayangan diriku terlihat jauh lebih besar, namun aku tak melihat lagi sesosok bayangan yang biasanya berada di sisi ku. Hanyalah aku seorang, tak ada apapun lagi kecuali sinar mentari. Jikalaupun aku berharap, aku ingin pintu menuju dunia digital akan terbuka sekali lagi...

_Anak-anak terpilih, _begitulah mereka menyebutnya. Sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan jika kau melihatnya sebagai memiliki seorang _partner_ dan menyelamatkan dunia bersama. Namun, apakah anak-anak terpilih ini akan memiliki masa ketika semuanya kembali normal? Kehidupan biasa, pergi ke sekolah, bermain dengan teman-teman, mengerjakan tugas. Sementara yang dilakukan oleh para anak-anak terpilih adalah bertualang, berjuang, bertarung, dan berupaya untuk dunia mereka. Apa yang membuat perbedaan dari keduanya? Kami tentu berasal dari anak-anak biasa, dan tak ada yang salah jika kami kembali ke dalam kehidupan semula. Namun, kami merasa sedikit sulit dengan hal itu. Tak semudah kau dapat pulang sekolah, dan duduk di meja belajarmu mengerjakan beberapa hal. Kami memiliki sebagian waktu yang digunakan untuk merenungkan beberapa kenangan tersisa. Seperti halnya, _digivice_ ini. Bukankah benda ini adalah yang paling berharga ketika kami bertualang di dunia digital? Namun ketika digivice ini berada di dunia nyata, tanpa para digimon.. rasanya mereka hanyalah sebuah pajangan belaka.

Setibanya aku di rumah, tempat itu terlihat sepi. Ibuku meninggalkan catatan kalau ia akan bekerja dan pulang malam. Rasanya cukup membosankan ketika kau sendiri dan tak ada yang dapat dikerjakan, berbeda ketika Patamon masih berada di sini. Ketika pulang sekolah dan tak ada siapapun, kami biasa menyelinap dan mengambil beberapa _ice cream_ yang ada di lemari pendingin. Setelah itu kami terbiasa untuk bermain ke luar, di taman atau mengunjungi apartement Yagami.

"Huaaah, sepertinya ini akan menjadi sore yang membosankan." ujarku.

Aku menjatuhkan diri ke tempat tidur dan menatap langit-langit kamar. Dalam pikiranku terbesit beberapa hal, diantaranya aku masih tak percaya tentang apa yang dikatakan Daisuke hari ini. Sekilas aku melihatnya, ia masihlah Daisuke yang dulu. Namun seperti seseorang sudah mempermainkan isi hatinya, ia berbalik dan menjauh seakan tak lagi mengenal kami. Sejak tiba tadi, aku merasa cukup lelah dan aku memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak sebelum menyiapkan makan malam. Segera aku terlelap, tak peduli jika seragam sekolahku masih melekat.

* * *

19:14, Odaiba

Terdengar suara seseorang samar-samar memanggilku. Saat itu juga aku menyadari jika seseorang itu adalah Ibuku, ia sudah pulang dari pekerjaannya. Dengan berkacak pinggang, ia menanti alasanku tertidur dengan memakai seragam sekolah.

Setelah makan malam usai dan tentu saja setelah aku diminta paksa oleh Ibuku untuk mandi, aku membawa digivice berwarna hijau itu ke balkon apartement. Entah apa yang merasuki diri seorang remaja yang baru saja masuk SMA ini, namun yang kurasakan sekarang adalah jika Dunia Digital belum lepas dari tanggung jawab kami.

Sekilas di bawah sinar lampu jalanan, aku melihat seorang gadis tengah berjalan sambil menekuk dagunya. Ia memakai _sweater_ berwarna pink, dan ciri rambutnya yang khas itu membuatku mudah untuk mengenalnya.

'_Hikari-chan? Mengapa ia berada di sini malam hari?'_ batinku.

Ketika itu hari sudah mulai gelap, dan aku khawatir jika akan terjadi sesuatu padanya. Maka dengan rasa penasaran, aku berjalan ke bawah dan mengikutinya. Hikari seperti berjalan tanpa arah, ingin rasanya aku segera menghentikan Hikari dan bertanya. Namun dari jarak pengelihatanku, kulihat Hikari sekarang berdiri terdiam. Aku kerap mendekatinya, dan kulihat tiga orang laki-laki menghadangnya itu. Mereka memiliki perawakan yang besar. Kupercepat langkahku, dan tanpa kusadari Hikari-chan kini sudah ada di hadapanku. Kulihat mereka bertiga menatapku dengan wajah terganggu, namun yang sebenarnya terganggu di sini adalah aku.

"Hikari-chan, ayo. Kau tak seharusnya ada di sini." kataku menarik tangannya secara tiba-tiba.

"Ah? Ta... Takeru-kun!" sahutnya setelah menoleh.

Hikari sontak terkejut melihatku. Dapat kurasakan aku yang semula tadi menggenggam Hikari, sekarang berbalik ia yang mencengkram lenganku cukup erat. Entah mengapa aku mengerti sekarang ia sedang ketakutan, maka aku segera berbalik dan menuju arah yang lain.

"Hoi, kau..." sahut seseorang dari balik pundakku.

"Kau pikir dapat semudah itu dapat pergi?" timpal salah satu dari ketiganya.

Aku berhenti, dan berbalik. Sekali lagi kutatap wajah mereka yang sudah kupastikan penyebab semua ini.

"_Gomen_, namun ia sedang tersesat." ucapku sambil menatap Hikari.

"Persetan! Kau dalam masalah!"

Kudapatkan wajah mereka sekarang penuh amarah. Sungguh, aku tak terpikirkan ingin meluapkan emosiku secepat ini. Bahkan, sia-sia saja sejak tadi aku telah mengatur napasku.

"_Hikari-chan, pulanglah..."_ bisikku pada Hikari.

"Takeru-kun, tapi..."

"_Sudahlah, akan lebih berbahaya jika kau tetap di sini."_

Ia memberikanku tatapan _'jangan-lakukan-itu'_. Namun sayang sekali, mereka yang telah mengganggu Hikari-chan bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah diampuni. Dalam situasi ini, aku tak dapat berdebat banyak. Jika aku membawa Hikari-chan pergi, maka situasi hanya akan bertambah buruk. Maka satu-satunya jalan adalah untuk membiarkan Hikari-chan pergi terlebih dahulu. Hikari yang semula menggenggam erat lenganku, ia mulai mundur selangkah, kemudian selangkah lagi, dan berlari menuju arah yang kami tuju.

"Mengganggunya seperti tadi, adalah hal yang tidak seharusnya kalian lakukan di hadapanku." ucapku pada mereka.

"Memangnya siapa kau?!" hardik yang paling besar, sepertinya itu adalah pemimpin mereka.

"_Tch,_ kalian yang meminta."

Pada awalnya, aku hanya ingin mengikuti Hikari. Namun entah mengapa, kini aku terjebak dengan ketiga berandalan seperti mereka. Berpikir untuk lari bukanlah jalan yang kukenal, namun setidaknya mereka bukanlah Gardromon yang berada di kota berkubah itu. Maka tak ada cara lain yang dapat kugunakan, kecuali menghadapi mereka.

* * *

Hikari POV

Aku berlari sampai ke persimpangan jalan, dengan rasa takut dan khawatir yang kini menyelimutiku. Malam itu aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju apartement Motomiya, dan tak pernah terpikir olehku jika akan bertemu tiga orang tadi. Beruntung sekali rasanya aku bertemu Takeru-kun, namun yang aku inginkan adalah ia keluar dari situasi itu bersamaku. Aku bersembunyi dari balik dinding di persimpangan, dan sesekali melihat ke tempat Takeru-kun berada. Aku ingin kembali ke sana dan menariknya kembali, namun sebelumnya ia pun memintaku untuk pulang. Aku hanya tak dapat membiarkan Takeru-kun melakukan semua ini sendiri, tapi aku terlalu takut untuk mendekat. Semuanya menjadi rumit sekarang...

Beberapa saat kemudian, hal yang tak kuinginkan terjadi. Takeru-kun dan ketiganya berkelahi. Jangankan untuk mendekat, melihat dari balik dinding saja aku tak ingin. Aku meringis ketika mendengar suara bising yang terjadi di sana, ia lagi-lagi mengorbankan diri untuk bersikeras melindungiku.

"_Takeru-kun..."_

Kemudian tak terdengar suara apapun lagi, perlahan aku merangkak menuju sudut dinding persimpangan itu. Aku melihat ketiga orang tadi sudah berbalik menjauh, meninggalkan Takeru-kun yang kini bersandar di dinding.

"Takeru-kun!" teriakku sambil berlari ke arahnya.

* * *

Takeru POV

Malam itu aku yang hanya ingin memastikan Hikari-chan dengan mengikutnya, berakhir terjebak dengan tiga orang berandalan tadi. Aku melewati mereka seakan tak sadar jika aku akan kalah bagaimanapun juga, namun mengapa aku bersikeras? Semuanya menjadi serba salah. Di satu sisi aku tak ingin berkelahi, namun di tangan lain Hikari-chan sedang dalam bahaya. Situasi yang membuatku tak memiliki pilihan lain...

"_Uh, apa aku bodoh?"_ batinku.

Kudengar langkah kaki mendekat, dan kulihat sepatu berwarna pink itu berdiri di sana. Ketika aku mengadah, Hikari-chan tengah berdiri di hadapanku. Sejenak, ia terlihat seperti malaikat dengan cahaya bulan yang menyinarinya. Hikari-chan kemudian bersimpuh, dan mengeluarkan selembar tisu.

"_Gomen_, Hikari-chan..." gumamku lirih.

"Jangan banyak bergerak, dahimu berdarah." perlahan ditekannya tisu itu.

"Ugh.." aku mengerang.

Rasanya sedikit sakit, namun ia memberikan rasa sakit yang memulihkan.

"Hikari-chan..."

"Hm?" ia menjawabnya dengan senyum tipis.

"Mengapa kau tidak pulang?" tanyaku.

"Aku hanya tak dapat membiarkanmu sendiri." balasnya ringan.

Setelah berkali-kali ia mencoba untuk menghentikan darah yang mengalir dari dahiku, ia kemudian mengeluarkan plester dan selembar tisu kembali dari tas kecilnya. Ia melekatkannya dengan perlahan.

"Ini hanya sementara sampai kau di rumah, Takeru-kun."

Ia menatapku untuk beberapa saat, dan tiba-tiba memeluk diriku erat. Saat itu juga, aku mendengar suara isak tangisnya.

"Hikari-chan?!" tanyaku dalam keterkejutan.

"Mengapa Takeru-kun? Mengapa kau harus melakukan semua ini?!"

"..." Belum sempat aku menjawab, air matanya yang kini jatuh membasahi baju yang kugunakan.

"Aku sudah kehilangan Daisuke-kun, dan bagaimana jika aku kehilanganmu juga?!"

Kata-kata Hikari barusan itu menyadarkanku, Daisuke telah kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga tentang dirinya, dan juga persahabatan kami. Aku mengerti bagaimana Hikari merasa sangat menyesal karena membiarkan Daisuke untuk menyelamatkannya. Namun, akupun mengerti apa yang berada di dalam pikiran Daisuke. Sama halnya seperti diriku yang tak dapat membiarkan hal buruk apapun terjadi menimpa Hikari.

"Aku bodoh, bukan begitu Hikari-chan?"

Ia menggelengkan kepala dalam pelukannya.

"Hm~mm, _arigatou ne... Takeru-kun."_

Hikari melepaskan pelukannya, dan membantuku berdiri.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." ucap Hikari sekali lagi.

"Tidak, aku yang akan mengantarmu."

"Takeru-kun! Kau harus pulang, jangan memaksakan diri."

Ia menarik tanganku dan berjalan ditengah cahaya lampu yang menerangi jalanan malam itu. Hikari-chan, ia memperhatikanku.

"Bagaimana aku yakin kau akan baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku setelah kami sampai di depan pintu apartementku.

"_Daijoubu_, aku akan pastikan untuk pulang."

Aku hanya terdiam, dan kemudian menatapnya sekali lagi. Hikari tersenyum sangat cerah padaku. Sudah bertahun-tahun aku melihatnya, namun entah mengapa baru saat ini kurasakan hatiku berdegup kencang.

"Uhm... Hikari-chan, terimakasih..." ujarku membalas senyuman itu.

"Tak apa, sekarang kau hanya perlu beristirahat." nasihatnya dan kemudian mencolek hidungku.

"Kau benar..."

Ia tertawa kecil, dan kemudian ia mundur beberapa langkah sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"_Ja, _sampai besok. Takeru-kun!"

Kulambaikan juga tanganku, dan mengucapkan selamat malam pada seseorang di sana. Ia yang bernama _Hikari_, yang berarti Cahaya. Setelah tak terlihatnya ia dari persimpangan, aku menatap langit dan berharap tak terjadi apapun lagi padanya malam ini. Mungkin, apa yang harus ku khawatirkan sekarang adalah mencari alasan tentang luka pada dahiku ini. Terdengar konyol jika kau memberi alasan karena mengikuti seorang gadis saat malam hari. Namun, mungkin jika aku menjelaskan gadis itu adalah Hikari... Ibuku akan mengerti.


	4. Bukanlah 'Mereka' Lagi

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon – Belongs to Akiyoshi Hongo – BANDAI – TOEI**

**Author's note: Minna~! **

**Sepertinya update chapter untuk kedepannya akan lebih lama dibanding sebelum-sebelumnya nih, aku sangat-sangat-sangat minta maaf . Tapi akan diusahakan untuk update secepat yang aku bisa!  
**

**Oh iya, thank you juga untuk reviewers yang sudah mengisi kotak di bawah^^ kalian adalah bagian dari semangatku. #curhatplz**

**Yasudah kita mulai ceritanya, **

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Chapter 4:

_Bukanlah 'Mereka' Lagi_

Digital World

Terbaring seorang anak perempuan di dalam lemari kaca, terlihat jika ia tak bergerak sedikitpun. Sulit dipercaya jika seseorang dapat hidup tanpa udara seperti itu, namun... napasnya yang teratur itu menunjukkan jika ia sedang tertidur. Anak perempuan ini sudah tertidur sangat lama, dan tak ada yang mengetahui bagaimana hal ini dapat terjadi kecuali dua sosok yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau pikir ini akan berhasil?" ucap salah satunya.

"Tentu saja, aku akan membuat mereka tunduk dan melakukan apa yang ku inginkan... Ha.. ha.. ha..!"

Senyum jahat terurai dari keduanya.

* * *

05:41 ~ Odaiba

Tidak biasanya pagi ini aku dapat bangun tidur lebih awal. Tidurku ternyata sudah cukup untuk memulihkan tenaga setelah kejadian semalam. Namun aku masih merasakan sedikit pegal pada persendianku. Ah ya, reaksi Ibuku semalam sudah dapat kuduga. Ia yang melihatku pulang dengan wajah sedikit lebam pada bagian pipi, dan juga dahi yang terdapat perban tanpa basa-basi bertanya banyak hal, membersihkan luka-ku, sekaligus mengganti perban yang diberikan Hikari, tak lupa ia mengomel sembari melakukan semua itu.

Setelah aku mandi pagi dan akan bersiap, tiba-tiba pandanganku tertuju pada langit di luar. Suara gemuruh dan awan yang gelap itu menandakan jika akan turun hujan. Aku hanya menghela napas menyadari seberapa malasnya aku pergi ke sekolah dalam keadaan hujan seperti ini. Namun, rasanya tidak mungkin jika aku akan memulai catatan buruk di hari kedua sekolah.

Kukenakan segera pakaian sekolahku, serta merapikan rambut. Hari ini aku telah siap untuk berangkat, atau paling tidak... menyantap sarapan yang sudah dibuat Ibuku terlebih dahulu. Aku berjalan keluar dari kamarku menuju ruang makan, di sana telah disiapkan dua potong roti panggang dan susu cokelat hangat. Kutarik salah satu kursi dan duduk di sana, melahap sarapan pagi yang akan kubutuhkan hari ini.

Rasanya sangat sepi ketika aku sarapan sendirian, namun memang setiap pagi sudah menjadi rutinitas seperti ini. Ketika dulu Patamon bersamaku, suaranya paling terdengar saat sarapan. Biasanya ia memuji seberapa lezatnya roti buatan Ibuku, dan itulah mengapa ia menyukai roti panggang sebagai sarapan pagi. Walau terkadang ia suka menghabiskan rotiku juga, namun aku tak pernah merasa kesal akan hal itu. Hanya saja ada satu hal lain yang tak akan disentuhnya, yaitu susu cokelat ini. Aku tak mengerti mengapa Patamon tak menyukainya, ia mengatakan jika rasanya terlalu manis. Pernah suatu waktu aku hanya menambahkan sedikit gula ke dalamnya, namun ia tetap tidak mau menyentuhnya. Hari-hari itu adalah kenangan yang paling indah, aku tak mungkin dapat melupakannya. Bahkan pagi ini setelah sarapan, ketika aku mengambil tas sekolahku yang sudah siap...

"Ayo kita berangkat, Pata..." ucapku dan terhenti. "... mon.."

Aku kembali teringat, ia tak berada di sini lagi. Walau sudah tiga tahun lamanya kami berpisah, namun aku masih dapat merasakan kehadirannya di sisiku. Menyadari jika hal ini adalah sebatas halusinasiku, menjadi sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan. Kulangkahkan kaki menuju pintu depan dan kupakai sepatuku. Sebelum tali sepatu itu selesai terikat, aku mendengar suara Ibuku dari dalam kamarnya.

"Takeru, jangan terlibat lagi seperti semalam. Hati-hati."

"Baiklah, _Okaa-san._ Aku pergi!"

Aku mengambil salah satu payung dan membukanya setiba aku di luar apartement. Pagi itu hujan cukup deras, dan sepertinya aku harus cepat sebelum seragam atau apapun yang berada di dalam tasku basah kuyup. Di tengah perjalanan, aku melihat seseorang sedang berdiri di halte bus. Jika kuperhatikan dari jauh, ia memakai seragam yang sama sepertiku.

"Takeru-kun!" panggil seseorang itu.

"Ah? Hikari-chan? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"A-Aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke sekolah. Namun tiba-tiba hujan deras seperti ini, dan... aku tak membawa jas hujan ataupun payung."

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak menyadari seberapa gelapnya langit pagi ini?" tanyaku pada Hikari tak percaya.

"_Ah... _Aku tak berpikir akan menjadi deras seperti ini.."

Aku kembali melihat arloji yang menunjukkan waktu untuk kereta menuju sekolah kami tak lama lagi akan tiba. Jika kuperkirakan, maka hujan ini tak akan reda sampai nanti. Sekarang aku hanya membawa satu payung, dan tidak mungkin jika aku meninggalkan Hikari di sini. Sepertinya, aku tak memiliki pilihan lain...

* * *

"Hikari-chan, ayo kita pergi bersama." ucapku sembari mendekatkan tepi payungku.

"_Ehh?_ Takeru-kun?"

Hikari terdiam beberapa saat, dan wajahnya pun memerah. Entah mengapa, rasa canggung yang kurasakan pun kembali muncul secara tiba-tiba. Mengapa aku harus gugup seperti ini? Kami adalah sahabat baik, dan kami sudah mengenal satu sama lain sejak lama... tapi mengapa? Bukankah wajar jika aku sebagai sahabat mengajaknya pergi sekolah bersama?

"B-Baiklah, uhh.. _arigatou..."_

Aku tersenyum tipis dan tak mengatakan apapun seiring kami berjalan menuju stasiun. Dengan payung yang kubawa, apa boleh buat kami harus berhimpitan satu sama lain atau air hujan akan membasahi salah satu dari kami. Di tengah perjalanan pun tak dapat dihindari aku berpapasan dengan pelajar-pelajar SMA Nishihara, entah bagaimana rasanya aku ingin segera menghilang dari sana, atau paling tidak sampai di stasiun lebih cepat.

Kami sampai di depan stasiun tak lama kemudian, beruntung Hikari dapat mengimbangi langkahku yang tiap langkahnya menjadi lebih cepat. Sejenak kami mengatur napas, karena mungkin cara berjalanku tadi sedikit menyerupai berlari kecil.

"Takeru-kun! Masih ada waktu 20 menit sebelum kereta datang. Mengapa kita harus buru-buru seperti ini?" ujar Hikari setelah melihat jam stasiun.

"A-Ah, me-menurutku jika kita sampai lebih awal maka akan lebih baik..." jawabku sambil memalingkan wajah.

"_Hee?_" seketika Hikari memasang raut menyindir. "Aku tak yakin kau ingin datang lebih awal, atau..."

"Atau?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Atau kau tak ingin terlihat berdekatan denganku?"

"_B-Baka!_ Bukan itu maksudku... hanya..."

Ia kemudian berjinjit dan menaruh jari telunjuknya di tepi mulutku.

"_Sstt..._ Takeru-kun hanya boleh berkata yang sejujurnya." ucap Hikari sambil tertawa kecil.

Hari itu aku dibuat terdiam olehnya. Beralih alasan pun tak dapat kukatakan, dan sangat sulit untuk berkata jujur tentang apa yang ada dalam diriku saat ini. Maka yang kulakukan hanyalah berdiri di sisi Hikari selama perjalanan. _Ini adalah hal yang wajar_, begitulah yang dibisikkan pikiranku.

Sesampainya di sekolah, aku segera berpisah dengan Hikari di koridor. Ia berada di kelas 1-A, sedangkan aku berada di kelas 1-B. Aku kembali terpikir jika kami menjadi sekelas, akan sangat mungkin jika aku dan Hikari menjadi teman sebangku. Aneh bukan bagaimana persahabatan kembali menyatukanmu setelah 3 tahun tak bertemu? Katakan '_Kami adalah sahabat baik sejak kecil'_, dan kemudian siapapun yang mendengar itu akan menganggapnya sesuatu yang biasa.

Aku melangkah ke dalam kelas dan menemukan seisi ruangan tak terlalu ramai. Kembali ke tempat dudukku yang semula, aku melihat seseorang sedang melamun dan menatap ke luar jendela. Ketika aku menaruh tas, ia menyadari kehadiranku.

"Ah, Takaishi. _Ohayo..."_ sapanya dengan ceria.

"_Ohayo_, Mamoru-kun." balasku.

"_Hee?_ Mengapa dahi-mu itu, Takaishi?"

"Ceritanya panjang, mungkin bahkan sampai sekolah berakhir pun aku masih bercerita panjang lebar." candaku.

"Jangan bercanda, kau berkelahi bukan? Tak kusangka..."

"_Huh?"_

Tanyaku kebingungan.

"Diam-diam kau ternyata adalah _jagoan_ di sekitar sini. Sungguh, aku tak pernah menduga..."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?!" bantahku.

Sungguh, orang ini memiliki imajinasi yang cukup liar. Dari sekian banyak kemungkinan, ia dapat menebakku telah berkelahi, sekaligus menobatkanku sebagai _jagoan_ di tempat yang bahkan aku tak hapal di luar kepala. Aku kemudian menghadap ke depan setelah pembicaraan pagi kami usai, diikuti dengan suara bel sekolah yang berdering tanda pelajaran akan dimulai.

* * *

01:25 PM, SMA Nishihara

Hikari POV

Akhirnya bel sekolah berdering tanda istirahat, aku hampir saja pingsan karena awal pelajaran yang mengharuskanku menghitung banyak hal. Sudah kuduga jika kehidupan di SMA akan berbeda dari sebelumnya, dan aku harus bisa mengimbanginya. Siang itu rasanya aku tak lapar sama sekali, maka yang kulakukan hanyalah duduk di kelas. Ingin rasanya aku mengunjungi Takeru di kelas sebelah, namun apa yang akan dipikirkan oleh seisi kelasnya?

Maka aku membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu, dan mendeguskan napas panjang. Sesaat, aku menyadari ada seseorang yang duduk di kursi di depanku. Ia bukanlah Takeru, atau sejenisnya. Ia adalah seorang anak perempuan yang kuingat juga adalah teman sekelasku, rambutnya panjang dan berwarna putih keabu-abuan, ia berbalik menghadapku.

"Hai, Yagami-chan..."

"Ah hai, panggil saja aku Hikari. Kau Nishina-san, bukan?"

"Yup, aku Nishina Kotori. Hikari-chan, kau memiliki nama yang manis."

"Benarkah? Terima kasih." balasku dan tersenyum ramah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, pagi ini aku melihatmu dalam perjalanan ke stasiun. Kau bersama seorang _cowok_ dari kelas sebelah, siapa dia Hikari-chan? ... _Anata no __bo-ifurendo__?" _ ia bertanya sambil menatapku curiga.

"Bu-bukan! A-Aku tidak berpacaran dengannya! Dia... dia itu s-sahabatku!"

"_Hee?_ Tapi kalian kelihatannya sangat dekat..."

"Uhm, kami sejak kecil memang sudah bersahabat. Kami sering bermain bersama, dan sampai sekarang kami masih tetap seperti itu. Jadi, mungkin tidak heran jika... kau menemukan kami sangat dekat."

"Hikari-chan, mungkin kau sudah harus memulai untuk menjaga jarak. Bukan maksudku untuk menjauhkan kalian, tapi... bagaimanapun kalian bukanlah anak-anak lagi."

"Ahaha, sepertinya aku tak perlu seperti itu. Kami sudah lama seperti ini dan sepertinya berjalan baik-baik saja."

"Baiklah, aku hanya ingin mengatakan beberapa hal. _Ano_, Hikari-chan! Ingin ikut ke _cafetaria?_"

Aku menggeleng dan berterimakasih atas ajakannya. Ia kemudian berlalu meninggalkanku yang sekarang sedang duduk dan termenung. Apa yang barusan dikatakannya tidaklah langsung menghilang, melainkan berputar di pikiranku. Jika dipikir, ia memang benar. Aku bukanlah anak-anak lagi, begitupun Takeru. Namun, aku kerap mencoba untuk tak memikirkan hal itu lagi. Apa yang ada sekarang adalah, ia adalah sahabatku, dan aku adalah sahabatnya.

"Hal bodoh, aku tak seharusnya memikirkan ini."

Waktu berlalu cepat, dan bel pun kembali berdering. Beruntung bagiku pelajaran selanjutnya tidak terlalu menggunakan kecermatan berhitung, karena aku sudah mendapat cukup banyak angka dan hitung-hitungan hari ini.

Takeru POV

Bel sekolah sudah berdering pertanda pelajaran akan dimulai kembali. Aku hanya menghabiskan satu roti isi dan _juice_ di kafetaria tadi. Tentu saja lagi-lagi aku terjebak bersama Mamoru, seseorang yang pagi ini menuduhku berandalan dan _jagoan_ berkelahi. Apa wajahku terlihat seperti itu? Jika memang iya, mungkin Ichijouji akan melepas jubah _Digimon Kaiser_ nya, bahkan sebelum aku meminta. Namun kenyataannya aku harus melewati beberapa hal untuk mengembalikan Ichijouji menjadi semula.

Hari ini pun banyak sekali yang terjadi, bahkan setelah pelajaran pertama dimulai. Wali kelas kami mengumumkan jika aku yang akan menjadi perwakilan kelas. Semuanya bertepuk tangan, termasuk seseorang yang dibelakangku ini memujiku. Aku hanyalah seorang murid dua hari yang lalu, dan sekarang aku adalah perwakilan kelas. Tak hanya aku, seorang anak perempuan pun telah dipilih untuk menjadi Sekertaris Kelas. Itu artinya, aku akan bekerja sama dengannya mulai sekarang.

Pelajaran terakhirku sedikit membosankan, maka dari itu aku sering kali melihat ke luar jendela. Aku memikirkan bagaimana kehidupan di SMA ku yang mungkin saja akan menjadi semakin sibuk, bahkan aku belum dapat berbicara lagi dengan Daisuke, mengapa pula hal seperti itu harus terjadi? Aku memang tak dapat menyalahkan Daisuke, apalagi Hikari atas kejadian itu.

"_Hoi, Takaishi..." _bisik seseorang dari belakangku, sudah dapat kutebak siapa itu.

"_Hm?"_ bisikku kembali sambil membalikkan setengah badanku. Kami mencoba berbicara sepelan mungkin, agar tak terdengar oleh guru.

"_Kau dan Sekertaris Kelas itu akan banyak bersama setelah ini bukan?"_

"_Sepertinya..."_

"_Hee? Apa yang akan pertama kali kau lakukan bersamanya? __Dēto__?"_

Ia menyeringai.

"_B-Baka! Aku tidak mungkin berkencan dengannya!"_ bantahku.

Namun sepertinya kami terlalu gaduh dalam berbicara.

"Seiichi! Takaishi! Jangan ribut saja, perhatikan!" hardik guruku dari depan kelas.

"Ba-Baik." sahut kami bersamaan.

Sepanjang pelajaran kami tak lagi berbicara, dan aku menempatkan diriku dalam keadaan fokus memperhatikan. Sudah kuduga dari raut wajahnya, tidak salah lagi jika ia adalah seorang guru _killer_. Aku harus berhati-hati, jika saja aku kembali ditemukannya berbicara dengan orang liar ini maka aku bisa saja berakhir di ruang guru.

Hal lain yang tak kalah menariknya untuk diperhatikan selain angka-angka di papan tulis adalah, angka yang berada pada jam dinding. Sore hari ini cukup cerah, dan memungkinkanku untuk lekas pulang.

Seperti sebuah keajaiban, tenagaku yang tadinya hanya tersisa sedikit kini kembali pulih ketika mendengar bunyi bel sekolah berdering. Kekuatan dari akhir jam pelajaran memang tak tertandingi. Maka aku segera merapikan buku dan memasukannya ke dalam tas.

Setelah meninggalkan ruang kelas, aku berbelok menuju ruang loker untuk mengambil sepatu. Ketika aku akan melangkah masuk, aku baru saja menyadari jika ruangan itu sangat sepi, tak ada orang selain diriku. Pintu lokerku terletak tidak terlalu tinggi, dan aku berpikir siapapun dapat menjangkaunya. Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, aku mengambil sepatuku dan menukarnya dengan sandal yang dipakai untuk kelas. Baru saja aku akan menutup pintu loker, aku mendengar langkah kaki mendekat.

"_Ano... _Takaishi-san?" suara seseorang memanggilku.

Ketika aku menoleh pada asal suara, aku melihat sekertaris kelasku berdiri di sana. Ia memiliki wajah ceria yang sangat kontras dengan warna kulit putih pucatnya. Walau begitu, ia memiliki wajah yang manis serta mata berwarna campuran antara abu-abu dan hitam.

"Ah, ada apa?" tanyaku kembali.

"Uhh, dahimu..."

"Sudahlah, jangan pedulikan ini." kataku dan menutupinya dengan telapak tangan.

"Ah iya. Sejak kau adalah perwakilan kelas, dan aku sekertarisnya. Se-Sensei memintaku membuat surat pernyataan untuk menjadi perwakilan kelas yang akan diserahkan pada ketua dewan murid."

"Kapan surat itu harus segera diserahkan?"

"U-Uh, b-besok pagi." jawabnya sedikit gugup.

_Mengapa ia terbata-bata seperti ini?_

"Baiklah, aku akan membuatnya malam ini."

Tiba-tiba ia menatapku dengan wajah bingung. Seperti ada sesuatu yang berlawanan dari apa yang kukatakan barusan.

* * *

Hikari POV

Aku menghela napas selagi berjalan di koridor, hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Kugenggam tas sekolahku erat sambil berjalan di tengah-tengah kesibukan semua orang, beberapa dari mereka kudengar sudah mulai membicarakan tentang aktivitas klub.

'_Aktivitas klub ya?'_ batinku pada diri sendiri.

Ku akui hal itu memang sangat menyenangkan, namun aku masih belum dapat memutuskan akan mengikuti kegiatan yang mana. Mungkin aku akan ikut klub pemandu sorak, namun sebenarnya klub drama juga menarik, atau... klub mading sekolah pun tidak buruk. Aku kerap membayangkan hal-hal itu sampai aku tiba di depan ruang loker, tiba-tiba aku kembali tersadar ketika mendengar suara yang tak asing lagi di telingaku. Perlahan aku mendekat dan menajamkan pendengaran, tidak salah lagi jika suara ini adalah Takeru. Namun ia tidak sendiri, aku mendengar suara lain yang sedang berbincang dengannya. Sedikit aku mengintip ke dalam ruangan, dan kulihat mereka sedang berhadapan di depan loker. Sebelum Takeru dapat menyadarinya, aku memalingkan perhatian dan bersandar pada dinding. Aku tak seharusnya melakukan ini, namun entah mengapa diriku berkata jika untuk tetap berada di sana dan mendengarkan.

"... Takaishi-san dan aku dapat menyelesaikannya bersama sore ini, jika kau tidak keberatan."

_A-Apa yang baru saja kudengar tadi? Seorang perempuan berbincang dengannya di depan loker dan mengajaknya bersama untuk sore ini? U-Uh, tenanglah Hikari. Ini mungkin tidak seperti apa yang kau dengar... _

Tiba-tiba aku teringat kata-kata Nishina ketika jam istirahat tadi.

"_... mungkin kau sudah harus memulai untuk menjaga jarak. Bukan maksudku untuk menjauhkan kalian, tapi... bagaimanapun kalian bukanlah anak-anak lagi." _

Apa mungkin yang dikatakannya benar? Selama ini aku dan Takeru selalu bersama satu sama lain, bahkan kakakku pernah berkata jika tak ada yang dapat memisahkan kami jika seperti ini. Mungkin aku kerap melupakan jika Takeru tak harus selamanya menjagaku, bersamaku seperti ini. Atau bahkan... mungkin ia sudah mengharapkan jarak diantara kami sejak lama, namun ia hanya tak kuasa untuk mengatakannya padaku.

Samar-samar aku mendengar kembali percakapan, namun kali ini tak terdengar cukup jelas. Ketika aku ingin melihat untuk kedua kalinya, seperti tersambar petir aku terkejut mendapati gadis tadi sedang berjalan keluar. Cepat-cepat aku mengalihkan perhatianku, dan berpura-pura merapikan rambut. Kulihat ia berjalan ke arah lain, sementara Takeru masih berada di dalam ruang loker.

'_Untung saja ia tak menyadariku.'_ Batinku sambil menghela napas.

Aku kembali menggenggam erat tas sekolahku, dan memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke ruang loker. Aku bersikap selayaknya tak mengetahui apapun. Ia menyadari keberadaanku, dan seperti yang dapat kutebak ia dengan ceria menyapaku.

"Ah, Hikari-chan. Ingin pulang bersama?" ajaknya.

Pertama-tama aku bersikap seolah tak peduli, sembari menukar sepatuku dengan yang berada di dalam loker. Ia tak menggubris apapun, sampai aku selesai memakai sepatu dan hendak beranjak. Entah mengapa rasanya aku tak ingin menjawab apapun pertanyaan yang ia berikan.

"Hikari-chan?" panggilnya ketika aku hampir keluar ruangan.

"Pulang bersama? Kukira kau memiliki janji sore ini." jawabku.

"Janji? Ahaha... Hikari-chan, satu-satunya janji yang mungkin kumiliki sekarang adalah mengantarmu pulang dengan selamat."

"Takeru-kun, apa kau tidak bosan selalu saja bersamaku? Apa kau tak memiliki keinginan lain dalam hidupmu?"

"Hikari-chan..."

"Sekarang kita bukanlah anak-anak itu, Takeru-kun. Kita bukanlah mereka lagi."

Aku segera meninggalkan Takeru setelah mengatakannya. Aku terus melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan gedung sekolah, dan tanpa pikir panjang aku menuju stasiun. Namun ketika aku melihat ke belakang, ada sedikit rasa kecewa ketika aku mendapati Takeru tidak mengikutiku.

"Takeru-kun _wa baka..."_ ucapku lirih.

Sesampainya kereta tiba pun, aku tak melihatnya berada di sini. Lantas aku beranjak masuk, dan seketika itu pula menemukan kereta dalam keadaan yang cukup penuh. Setidaknya aku tak perlu berdiri sambil berdesak-desakan. Juga, pemandangan diluar dapat menghiburku sampai stasiun berikutnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, hatiku tak juga lepas dari semua hal ini. Mengapa aku kesal ketika melihat ada seorang gadis yang berbicara dengan Takeru? Bukankah wajar jika ia berbicara dengan teman-temannya? Lagipula aku hanyalah sahabatnya, aku tak seharusnya emosi melihat sahabatku dekat dengan teman perempuannya yang lain. Namun pada kenyataannya... aku kesal.

Takeru POV

Hari ini Hikari tak seperti biasanya, aku tak mengetahui apa yang terjadi padanya. Ia tiba-tiba bersikap acuh-tak acuh seperti tadi. Ia tampak sangat kesal ketika berbicara padaku tadi, namun sejak aku bertemu dengannya kembali kurasa belum satupun hal buruk kulakukan padanya.

Ketika aku mencarinya di koridor sekolah, aku tak dapat menemukan Hikari.

'_Mungkin ia sudah pulang.' _pikirku.

Aku melirik jam tanganku dan saat itu juga menemukan jika sudah hampir pukul empat sore. Aku harus pulang sekarang, karena akupun memiliki tugas untuk membuat surat pernyataan itu. Tanpa berpikir dua kali lagi, aku meyakinkan diriku jika Hikari sudah dalam perjalanan pulangnya. Maka akupun akan berada di perjalanan tidak lama lagi.

Pikiranku terombang-ambing selama perjalanan pulang hari ini, suara gesekan roda dan rel kereta pun hanya sekilas terdengar olehku dan kemudian menghilang seketika.

Akhirnya aku sampai di Odaiba dengan tubuh yang sudah cukup lelah ini. Tak heran ketika aku sampai dirumah, aku akan tertidur sampai esok hari. Namun kenyataan berkata lain, aku melihat Daisuke sedang berjalan melewati stasiun. Memang sore itu aku sangat lelah, namun aku tetap mengejarnya. Paling tidak, mengetahui ke mana ia akan pergi.

Aku mengikutinya dari belakang dan mencoba untuk menyapanya, namun ketika ia menyadari aku mengikutinya... Daisuke tiba-tiba berlari menjauh, ia seperti tak ingin dirinya dilihat atau diikuti orang lain.

"Daisuke-kun! Tunggu!" sahutku.

Aku mengejarnya dengan sisa tenaga yang kumiliki, walaupun aku tau hal ini akan cukup sulit.

Ia terus berlari sampai kulihat Daisuke memasuki suatu lorong di antara dua gedung. Maka aku mempercepat langkahku dan tiba di depan lorong tersebut. Aku menatap lorong itu... dan yang kulihat hanyalah jalan buntu dengan beberapa daun berjatuhan.

"_Ba-Bagaimana bisa... ?"_ ucapku lirih.

Ia menghilang begitu saja.


	5. Bayangan Malaikat

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon – Belongs to Akiyoshi Hongo – BANDAI – TOEI**

**Author's note: Minna! Maaf sudah membuat kalian semua menunggu Hontou ni gomen! Sebelumnya terjadi beberapa kendala yang mengharuskanku kembali me re-write chapter ini. *hosh-hosh***

**Baiklah aku persembahkan chapter ini, selamat membaca! :D**

* * *

Chapter 5

_Bayangan Malaikat_

Hikari POV

Pagi ini aku sudah berada di sekolah lebih awal dari biasanya. Suara burung yang berkicau dengan riangnya, sinar matahari cerah menembus jendela kelasku, benar-benar hari yang indah. Diiringi oleh suara kapur dari papan tulis, guruku berbicara di depan kelas tentang angka dan rumus-rumus. Tepat sekali, pagi hari ini aku memiliki pelajaran Matematika pada jam pertama.

Seiring berjalannya pelajaran, aku merasakan ruangan kelasku menjadi semakin panas. Sesekali aku menyeka keringat yang mengalir dari dahiku. Entah aku terlalu bersemangat atau apa, namun kurasa sejak dulu aku tak pernah begitu tertarik dengan pelajaran berhitung. Bukan berarti aku membencinya, namun pelajaran ini sering kali membuatku mengantuk.

"Panas sekali..." ujarku.

Apa boleh buat, aku hanya dapat bertahan sampai bel sekolah kembali berbunyi untuk berganti pelajaran. Ah, setidaknya setelah ini ada pelajaran Olahraga. Aku bisa bergerak bebas dan menghirup udara segar di luar kelas.

Tak lama kemudian, bel yang kutunggu-tunggu akhirnya berdering. Aku menghela napas panjang setelah pelajaran ini berakhir, rasanya seperti beberapa jiwa dalam diriku menghilang. Sebelum pelajaran berganti, aku merapikan kembali buku yang ada di atas mejaku ke dalam tas. Setelah ini adalah pelajaran Olahraga, itu berarti aku dan yang lain harus berganti pakaian terlebih dahulu. Aku menoleh ke arah belakang, dan menemukan Nishina berjalan kearahku.

"Hikari-chan, ayo kita berganti pakaian. Setelah ini pelajaran Olahraga kan?"

"Baiklah, ayo!" aku menjawabnya dengan ceria.

Tak hanya aku dan Nishina, semua teman perempuan dari kelasku juga ikut berganti pakaian. Sekolah kami memiliki ruang ganti tersendiri, jadi kami tak perlu memakai ruang kelas. Sebelum kami semua masuk ke ruang ganti, seorang perempuan dari kelasku yang sepertinya terkenal 'tegas' menatap tajam pada sekumpulan anak laki-laki dari kelasku yang juga akan berganti pakaian di ruang sebelah.

"_Hoi_, kalian para anak laki-laki. Jangan coba-coba untuk _mengintip_, atau akan kalian rasakan akibatnya!"

Terdengar suara tawa terbahak-bahak dari mereka, dan sebenarnya kami pun menganggap hal itu sebagai lelucon. Namun yang benar saja, kami tentu tak segan-segan untuk memberi hukuman pada mereka jika berani melakukan hal-hal seperti itu.

Di dalam ruangan itu, terdapat banyak loker yang salah satunya adalah disediakan untuk kelasku. Loker itu dibagikan atas nomor absen kelas, dan aku mencari nomor milikku. Aku membukanya, dan menemukan sepasang seragam olahraga yang sudah kupastikan akan cukup padaku. Seragam itu memiliki satu baju olahraga berlengan pendek dengan warna putih bergaris biru, dan celana pendek berwarna biru yang panjangnya tidak mencapai lutut.

Satu persatu kulepas _seifuku_ sekolahku, dan sebelum aku memakai baju olahragaku itu... aku menatap pada kaca yang terdapat pada ruangan ganti. Bayangan ku terpantul, dan aku menyadari jika diriku sudah berkembang pesat. Kini aku sudah semakin dewasa, dan... akan terus berlanjut.

Setelah aku memakai seragam olahragaku dan mencoba untuk tak tergabung dalam obrolan-obrolan yang aku sendiri pun tak ingin masuk ke dalamnya, aku berjalan keluar ruang ganti dan kemudian menuju lapangan. Semua teman-temanku tak lama kemudian berkumpul, dan kami memulai untuk melakukan pemanasan. Dimulai dari kepala dan kemudian berakhir pada pergelangan kaki, kami kemudian selesai mempersiapkan diri.

Suara pluit guru olahragaku terdengar, dan ia menyuruh kami untuk berbaris lagi. Hari ini ia meminta kami untuk berlari mengelilingi lapangan. Satu per satu barisan mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk berlari mengitari lapangan sekolah, tak lama kemudian giliran barisanku yang mengikuti mereka. Aku berlari dengan semangat untuk putaran pertama. Namun pada putaran kedua, tiba-tiba pandanganku menjadi berbayang seketika. Aku melambatkan langkahku, yang semula sejajar dengan Nishina. Ia sepertinya menyadari hal itu, dan kemudian menatapku.

"Hikari-chan, kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu merah." tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

"_U-Uh_, aku baik-baik saja kok..." balasku.

"Kau yakin?"

Aku mengangguk padanya.

* * *

Takeru POV

Kejadian kemarin membuatku semakin penasaran, apakah seseorang yang kemarin kutemui di dekat stasiun adalah Daisuke? Lalu mengapa ia dapat menghilang tanpa jejak? Aku terus terbayang hal ini sampai tiba di rumah kemarin. Semakin lama semakin banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di benakku, dan hal ini yang membuatku terlupa akan surat yang harusnya kubuat malam itu. Aku terbangun di kamarku pagi ini dengan keringat dingin akan ingatnya aku dengan tugas yang sudah kujanjikan.

Maka, di sinilah aku. Berakhir di ruang dewan murid untuk mengetik surat pernyataan itu, sekaligus dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Sekertaris Kelasku sendiri. Tentu saja, aku menolak ajakannya untuk membuat surat itu bersama kemarin sore, mengatakan aku akan membuatnya saat malam, dan kemudian pada pagi harinya ia menemukanku tanpa surat itu. Aku mengerti seberapa kesalnya ia, dan aku sekarang sedang berada di depan komputer dengan Sekertaris Kelasku yang tengah menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Baiklah, selesai!" seruku dan kemudian menghela napas panjang.

Aku menatap seseorang di sisiku, ia yang semula menatapku dengan wajah jengkel sekarang memberiku senyum ceria yang ia miliki sebelumnya.

"Waaah! Sudah kuduga, Takaishi-san dapat mengerjakannya dengan cepat."

"Jika bukan karena wajah kesalmu itu, aku tak mungkin dapat menyelesaikannya." candaku.

Ia tertawa ringan, dan kemudian mengambil selembar kertas yang sudah tercetak menjadi surat pernyataan itu. Kami menandatangani nya, dan kemudian ia memberikannya pada Ketua Dewan Murid. Ketika ketua itu memeriksanya, aku mengira ia akan kembali memarahi kami. Namun tidak, ia kini tersenyum dan menatap kami.

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang kalian adalah Perwakilan Kelas. Lakukanlah tugas kalian sebaik mungkin." ucapnya.

"Baik." balas kami bersamaan.

"Juga, jangan sampai Sekertaris Kelasmu harus menarik-narik dirimu lagi seperti pagi ini."

Saat itu juga, rasanya aku ingin segera menghilang dari dunia. Aku mendengar beberapa tawa kecil dari anggota dewan murid yang lain, terutama mereka yang perempuan. Memang, pagi ini setelah aku mengakui bahwa aku tak membuat surat itu semalam... Ia tiba-tiba menarikku menuju ruang dewan murid sambil _mengomel_ sepanjang koridor.

Setelah aku pergi meninggalkan ruangan dewan murid, kami berniat untuk kembali ke kelas. Saat itu, jam pelajaran sudah berganti. Itu artinya, aku sudah menghabiskan satu pelajaran untuk membuat surat pernyataan tadi. Namun setidaknya, hal ini sudah usai.

"_Uhh, arigatou ne_... uhm..." ucapku tertahan sambil menoleh pada Sekertaris Kelasku, yang aku sendiri lupa akan namanya.

"Haruka Matsuna, p-panggil saja aku Hana."

Aku mengangguk padanya.

* * *

Di tengah perjalan kembali ke kelas, pandanganku tertuju pada mereka yang sedang berlari mengitari lapangan sekolah. Ketika kucermati lebih jelas, ada Hikari diantara mereka. Namun entah mengapa, tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu hal yang tidak nyaman. Itulah yang sekarang membuatku terdiam di depan jendela lantai dua sekolah dan memperhatikan mereka. Seakan aku melupakan jika sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke kelas.

"Takaishi-san?" panggil Hana menyadarkanku.

"Uh, kau kembali ke kelas duluan saja. Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan..."

Ia melihat keluar jendela, tepatnya kearah pandanganku menuju.

"_Uhh_, baiklah.." ucapnya sambil menghela napas dan kemudian berbalik melanjutkan langkahnya.

Apa yang kulakukan ini terlihat seperti tidak beralasan, aku kerap menuruni tangga dan kemudian melalui koridor dengan berjalan cukup cepat. Apa yang kurasakan ini? Mengapa aku begitu cemas? Ini tidak seperti Hikari dalam bahaya atau sesuatu.

Namun, apa yang kucemaskan ternyata bukanlah tanpa alasan. Di antara mereka yang sedang berlari mengelilingi lapangan, perhatianku seketika tertuju pada Hikari yang tertinggal cukup jauh dari barisannya. Sekilas aku menyadari kalau langkah Hikari semakin gontai, maka aku segera berlari kearahnya. Benar saja, seketika itu juga Hikari kehilangan keseimbangan dan tak sadarkan diri.

"Hikari-chan!" teriakku dan berlari lebih cepat menghampirinya.

Semua teman sekelasnya menoleh kearahku, dan kulihat ada seorang dari barisan perempuan yang saat itu juga langsung berlari mendekat. Aku tak mengerti apa yang mereka pikirkan, namun bukankah seharusnya salah satu dari mereka menyadari kondisi Hikari?

"Di mana _Sensei?" _tanyaku pada mereka.

Bukan sesuatu yang kuharapkan untuk mereka katakan, melainkan mereka hanya berpandangan satu sama lain. Aku menghela napas kesal, dan segera mengalihkan perhatianku pada Hikari. Ia terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan wajahnya yang memerah itu...

Dengan sekuat tenaga, aku merangkul kepalanya dengan satu tanganku, dan membopong kedua kakinya dengan tanganku yang lain. Sudah kuduga, Hikari sepertinya tak sadarkan diri karena cuaca hari itu cukup panas, aku dapat merasakan keringatnya mengalir melalui kedua lenganku.

"Kalian, cepat lapor pada _sensei_. Aku akan membawanya ke UKS!" sahutku segera dan membawa Hikari.

Aku mempercepat langkah menelusuri lorong sekolah dan mencari di mana UKS berada. Walaupun aku memiliki buku panduan sekolah, tapi tetap saja aku akan kesulitan dengan keadaan seperti ini. Satu hal ganjil lainnya adalah, mengapa tidak ada seseorang lain atau guru satupun di lorong sekolah saat ini?!

Aku mencoba untuk mengingat apa yang ku tahu, dan rasanya aku pernah menemukan ruangan itu tidak jauh dari ruang loker. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, aku segera beranjak ke tempat itu.

Beruntung sekali, aku tak salah mengingat. Ruangan bertuliskan '_Hokenshitsu'_ dengan pintu terbuka berada di sana. Aku segera membuka pintu itu lebih lebar dengan ujung sepatuku, dan menemukan ruangan itu cukup sepi.

"Permisi! Maaf, _Sensei?" _sahutku seakan meminta pertolongan.

Namun, tak ada siapapun yang menjawab.

Aku membaringkan Hikari di atas tempat tidur dan perlahan menaruh kepalanya pada bantal. Hal ini pernah terjadi pada Hikari ketika petualangan pertama kami di Dunia Digital, namun... saat itu aku tidak sendiri. Hal yang ada di pikiranku saat ini adalah, mencari sesuatu yang dapat membantu menyadarkan Hikari.

Ketika aku sedang mencari sesuatu di meja dan laci, tak sengaja aku seperti menyentuh sebuah buku. Kembali kurogoh dan kukeluarkan buku tersebut. Entah keberuntungan seperti apa yang ada pada diriku, namun sesuatu yang kugenggam saat ini adalah buku pertolongan pertama.

Kubuka buku itu lembar demi lembar, dan kemudian berhenti pada bagian yang menunjukkan cara pertolongan pada seseorang yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Baringkan dalam posisi terlentang... sudah, Uhm.." ujarku mencermati buku itu.

"Longgarkan pakaian yang ketat sehingga tidak menyulitkan pernapasan..."

Aku kembali menaruh perhatianku pada Hikari. Ia memakai seragam olahraga dan juga sepatu yang masih terpasang. Segera aku melepas ikatan tali sepatu Hikari, dan juga melepas keduanya berikut kaus kakinya juga. Namun, hal selanjutnya adalah kenyataan kalau Hikari memakai kaus olahraga yang terlihat sesak. Tentu saja hal ini membuatku terdiam, karena bagaimanapun di ruang UKS ini... Aku dan Hikari hanya berdua.

Namun sepertinya aku tak memiliki pilihan lain, kuatur napasku setenang mungkin dan perlahan aku melonggarkan leher kaus olahraga Hikari. Aku mencoba sehati-hati mungkin supaya tak 'menyentuh' apapun. _(NB: Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh.)_

Setelah kurasa tekanan pada lehernya tak terlalu erat, aku berdiam diri sejenak dan menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya.

Aku menatap Hikari lekat, ia masih terbaring tak bergerak sedikitpun. Namun setidaknya, wajahnya kini tidak semerah tadi. Aku kembali pada buku panduan itu, dan membaca hal setelahnya.

"Gunakan sesuatu yang beraroma menyengat... kemudian uhm, selimuti pasien..."

Aku kembali membuka lemari yang berada di belakangku itu, dan mencari sesuatu seperti minyak kayu putih atau semacamnya. Namun ini adalah UKS, benda seperti itu akan sangat mudah untuk ditemukan. Setelah aku menemukan satu, pertama yang kulakukan adalah mencium sendiri bagaimana aromanya. Kuakui, wanginya sangat menyengat. Dengan harapan Hikari akan cepat sadar, aku mendekatkan mulut botol itu tak jauh dari hidungnya sampai beberapa saat. Kemudian aku mengambil salah satu selimut tebal dan memakaikannya pada Hikari. Sekarang aku sudah cukup tenang, dan mungkin aku akan berada di sini untuk menjaganya sampai Hikari sadar. Aku menggenggam telapak tangannya, tak berhenti berharap. Sampai 20 menit kemudian, Hikari belum kunjung pulih. Aku yang semula sudah tenang kini kembali khawatir dengan keadaannya.

"Hikari-chan..."

Tiba-tiba, tangan kiriku yang semula menggenggam tangannya kini berbalik. Jemari kecil nan hangat itu perlahan berbalik menyapa telapak tanganku. Sedikit demi sedikit kuperhatikan Hikari membuka kedua matanya, ia tersadar.

* * *

Hikari POV

Aku terbangun di satu ruangan dengan selimut tebal yang menyelimutiku.

"Di... Di mana aku?"

Aku mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi. Namun semua yang kuingat hanyalah aku sedang berlari dalam putaran ketiga, dan kemudian seluruh bumi rasanya berputar di kepalaku. Pengelihatanku kembali berbayang, dan aku mulai kehilangan keseimbangan. Selanjutnya yang kuingat, pandanganku sudah menjadi gelap. Setelah sadar kembali, hal pertama yang kulihat adalah bayangan seseorang yang tengah berdiri di sisiku. Namun, ada yang tidak biasa pada bayangan itu...

Bayangan itu memiliki sayap layaknya malaikat.

Aku menggerakan kepalaku dan menatap seseorang ini. Namun yang kutemukan bukanlah seorang malaikat dengan sayap melainkan sahabat baikku. Ia menatapku dengan tersenyum lega, senyum yang sama dengan yang ia berikan ketika kami berada di Dunia Digital saat berumur delapan tahun.

"Takeru-kun..."

"Hikari-chan, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya-nya padaku. Aku dapat melihat seberapa cemasnya ia.

Aku mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum padanya.

"_Yokatta_..."

Ia kemudian berdiri dan mengisi satu gelas dengan air hangat. Aku mencoba untuk duduk, dan setidaknya aku dapat menegakkan tubuhku. Takeru kemudian memberikan gelas berisi air hangat itu padaku.

"_Arigatou ne, _Takeru-kun_..."_ ucapku dan meneguknya sampai habis.

"Apapun untukmu, Hikari-chan."

Ketika mendengar kalimat itu, jantungku terasa berdegup lebih kencang. Walaupun ia sudah pernah berkali-kali mengatakannya padaku, kata-kata itu cukup intens untuk dikatakan oleh seorang sahabat. Tunggu... seorang sahabat... Aku teringat kembali dengan apa yang kukatakan pada Takeru kemarin. Aku telah bersikap keras sampai aku sempat terpikir Takeru sudah tak ingin lagi bersamaku. Namun pada kenyataannya, aku salah. Takeru masih berada di sini, di sisiku, menemaniku.

"Hikari-chan..."

"Hm?" gumamku padanya.

"Maafkan aku jika selama ini, aku selalu menganggap kita masih anak-anak. Kau mungkin tak ingin lagi aku terlalu dekat denganmu. Jadi... maafkan ak—"

Aku memeluknya secara tiba-tiba, saat itu juga... aku tak membiarkannya berkata apapun lagi.

"Takeru-kun, kita adalah anak-anak itu. Aku adalah seorang gadis kecil yang sakit ketika kita sedang bertualang, dan kau... kau adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang saat itu menjagaku ketika kita terpisah dari yang lain." ucapku lirih. "... dan aku ingin tetap kita seperti itu. Maafkan aku sudah bersikap egois..."

"Tak apa, Hikari-chan. Sebaiknya, kau jangan terlalu banyak bergerak sekarang." ujarnya sambil kembali membaringkanku. "Hikari-chan, apa kau ingat pertanyaanmu kemarin?"

"Pertanyaanku?" aku menatap Takeru dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Kau bertanya padaku tentang apa aku tak bosan selalu bersamamu? Juga, tentang keinginan hidupku yang lain. Bukankah begitu?"

Aku benci mengakuinya, namun hal itu kukatakan seperti tanpa beban. Bahkan aku tak ingin mengingatnya lagi sekarang. Tanpa berkata apapun, aku hanya tersenyum tipis padanya. Perlahan kurasakan ada yang menggenggam lenganku, tak lain adalah sahabatku sendiri. Uhm, atau... sahabat yang kucinta.

"Lalu, apa sudah kau temukan jawabannya?" tanyaku sambil tertawa kecil.

"Hikari-chan, aku tak akan pernah bosan bersamamu sampai kapanpun."

"Apa kau tak memiliki keinginan lain dalam hidupmu, Takeru-kun?"

"Satu-satunya keinginanku adalah, menepati janjiku untuk menjagamu."

Aku tak dapat berucap apapun, kecuali mengakui diriku sangat bahagia mendengarnya.

Kembali aku menatap bayangan Takeru, sayap itu kini tak ada lagi. Namun, aku percaya...

Ia memiliki bayangan malaikat di dalam dirinya. _Seorang malaikat penjaga._


End file.
